Redemption of the Lost (Revised)
by makuta7
Summary: I decided to revise Redemption of the Lost. Mostly because the first part is just very poorly written, though I was only thirteen at the time. I also wanted to remove all of those The Lord of the Rings parodies that really had no purpose. Hopefully this story will be more original and like my own. I'm expecting it to be much better. T for violence and suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1 The Lay of the Lost

Chapter 1 The Lay of the Lost

There are many tales and lays of heroes and heroine, of courage and valor, though few can surpass _The_ _Third Era of Dyrnwyn_, known commonly as _Redemption of the Lost_. It is a tale of Good verses Evil, a tale of love and friendship, a tale of great happiness and utter sorrow. Though, beyond all, it is a story of forgiveness and redemption.

Our story began nearly two thousand years ago when two Roman brothers by the names of Mavok and Marech, Mavok being the elder. They were fast in companionship and haughty of heart. Though they were not arrogant as their deeds are renowned in many songs of both praise and anger. Soldiers they were of Rome, and as soldiers they had been instructed to hunt down the Christian groups that had been spreading throughout the Empire. There are no records to prove if this event occurred, but both Mavok and Marech were given a vision telling them to create a device that would contain all of the sin committed in the world. Though, more modern philosophers question the purpose of this as it was not necessary. Many in fact believe that their vision was of a demon or even Lucifer himself commanding them to this, for it would take the lives of thousands through wars that it would cause. However, both Mavok and Marech believe that their vision was of the Christ, commanding them to save the world before it was destroyed in its sin once again. This is also possible as through the deeds of the brothers, three entire races were converted to Christianity, though one was a people who had already died. This event is still debated my many throughout the worlds it affected.

Despite these conflicts, the brothers created the Northank Stone, a glass orb that would contain the evil of the world. Using the powers that were granted to them, they created a land in which to safeguard the stone, calling it Northank. It was a world between worlds that possessed gateways to every inhabited dimension in the known universe. This way, it was able to contain the evil of a thousand worlds in one realm. However, the Northank Stone was unable to completely hold so much evil and Northank itself fell victim to its corruption, becoming a place where fell spirits lurked and inhabited bodies, taking the forms of human corpses. During this time, Mavok, was undergoing serious issues within his family. His daughter had been killed by a disease and his wife had left, blaming him for being unable to save her. Unbeknownst to Marech, his brother began to delve into these dark arts of necromancy and sorcery which has often been blamed for his downfall. Mavok studied ways to cheat death in hopes to return his daughter to life, though it only furthered the corruption within his own heart.

It came to pass that in those days, a hedgehog from Mobius discovered Northank and entered therein as every world had its own gateway into Northank. Agumar was the name of this hedgehog and he was a renowned scholar to his people. Now Mavok began to devise a wicked plan within his heart for he had grown to hate the world and all that dwelled within it, believing that God had deserted him, allowing his daughter to die. He had written many books concerning the black arts of necromancy and other foul powers. All of these he kept within the Black Tower, the structure in Northank that housed the Northank Stone. Agumar took a great interest in these books and within the Stone itself. Many days did he spend observing its power and though Mavok knew what would happen to his mind he allowed it, wishing to make Agumar into a weapon to be used against the world that he despised. View can withstand the allure of the Northank Stone and Agumar was not counted among those few. The evil of the Stone entered his heart and using the sorceries that Mavok had developed, Agumar killed Marech and reanimated his body out of mockery. Mavok then abandoned his responsibilities and took to his own path for many centuries, allowing Agumar to have dominion over Northank.

In the centuries that followed, others on Mobius heard news of the disappearance of Agumar and eventually discovered Northank's existence. Many Mobians and even Chao who sought either adventure or a second chance in life, made the journey through Northank and took up abode on a southern continent known as the Lost Region. Despite the mountains that shielded it from Northank's corruption, the Chao set up a guard in the forests outside of Northank to defend against any corruption that entered their lands. The Mobians who were predominately hedgehogs settled far in the south on the shores of the sea that they called the Amroth. Their first king was a proud warrior by the name of Hesbeor and his people took the name of Hesbeorn. They were a tall and hard people who had developed much strength through seafaring and valued honor above all. Hesbeor built his grand city upon a cliff that overlooked the Amroth Sea. Dauntless he named the city, for he knew that his people would never perish from lack of courage. The Chao established a much larger empire that skirted along the river that began in the mountains that they called the Bulwark Heights for they were a natural barrier from Northank. They named this river the Taleth. The river stretched all across the Lost Region and emptied into the Amroth. On the west side of the river was the Chao's dominant empire for the eastern lands were barren and inhospitable. Using the mountains as a defense, the Chao built their first capital at Ost Cyrn, a fortress that would stand every war to come and never would it fall to any foe. The Chao and the Hesbeorn formed a strong alliance. From the Hesbeorn, the Chao learned speech and were able to communicate in the common tongue. War did not come to the Lost Region for many centuries and there was an age of prosperity amongst the Chao and the Hesbeorn. However, Mavok noticed their joy and loathed it. He then took a small part of Northank and set it in the Amroth Sea as an island. Balar it was called and ever was it a thorn to the Hesbeorn as the island spread its corruption into their land.

Now, during these centuries, Agumar was not unoccupied. He began to raise an army of undead warriors. Empty were their minds and they possessed no free will of their own, only serving that of Agumar like slaves. Wights he called them as they were nothing but bodies that served him. They labored unceasingly upon the Necromancer's projects, as he had now taken to calling himself. They dug a great chasm around the Black Tower so that only a single bridge connected it to the main land. The Wights piled the earth of the chasm to form a valley outside of the tower, and they built a large gate at the head of the valley. The Kenorath it was named, and never has there been a hall filled more evil and wretchedness than that of the Black Tower of Northank.

Shortly after Agumar had fortified his realm, fate would have it that two young Mobians wandered into Northank unintentionally. Brother and sister were they, the brother being eighteen and the sister being only ten. Arawn and Avari were their names. Arawn was an ambitious young man who craved above all else, power and dominion. Avari, being so young, could not comprehend his ways, but looked up to him as an example of bravery and strong will. Agumar took notice of these two wanderers and went to them personally. Arawn was impressed by the dominion he had established and inquired on how he had gained such power. Agumar then explained to him the ways of necromancy and of Northank. Now Arawn desired this power for himself, as he planned to build his own empire in the likeness of his. Agumar, foreseeing this as an way to regain control of the Lost Region gave Arawn a portion of his powers in agreement that Arawn would make him his successor. Arawn agreed to this with little thought or foresight. Arawn then created his own army of the dead, though he spent much more effort than Agumar did in creating his wights. No, Arawn gave each of these spirits the form of hedgehogs and even put a part of himself in them as well, seeing them as his own family. He created them to be perfect warriors with little control over themselves or their emotions. They lived to fight and die for honor and glory, making them even heartier warriors than the Hesbeorn. The women were especially violent.

Now, before Arawn had even yet given his kingdom a name, he passed over the Bulwark Heights and invaded the lands of the Chao. Arawn and his army passed like a shadow over the land traveled east of the river Taleth into the Wild Lands. There, he found a mountain range that would protect him both from the Hesbeorn in the South and the Chao in the West and North. He spent one hundred years creating his capital city there. He named it Nathelien and his stronghold was in the Tower of Mablung. From Nathelien, Arawn strengthened his army and continued his invasion upon the Chao. The Chao named his people the Lost as they had no purpose living their second life that was not intended and they called Arawn The Lost King and The Will Breaker because of his deeds during the war.

Now the Chao suffered greatly during the first years of Arawn's campaign, and many say that a divine mercy came upon. The Chao appointed no king, making it difficult to fight a war without leadership. However, A Chao by the name of Thadur witnessed a vision from God and was given Dyrnwyn, the blade of Heaven, forged by angels, as the tales tell. Thadur, claiming Dyrnwyn as a sign of divine right, became the first king of the Chao. He then assaulted Arawn, ambushing his force by flying down upon them from the skies as the was the Chao's custom way of battle. Thadur, with Dyrnwyn, drove Arawn back to the other side of the Taleth and upon that day did Arawn and the Lost first learn fear. Not a fear of the Chao for never did they fear any foe in battle, but a fear for Dyrnwyn and of God. For Arawn, being endowed with Northank's power, was invincible to all mortal weapons, and Dyrnwyn was all that could bring him to his end.

Despite Thadur's efforts, he was at last slain by Arawn himself at the siege of Ost Cyrn, though that fortress did not fall. Some say that if Thadur's family had been true that day then Arawn would have been slain, but Thadur's brother, Bregor, had stolen Dyrnwyn out of vengeance for Thadur had married the girl of his own love. The Chao then moved their empire closer to the Hesbeorn and built a new city, calling it Thrandyl. There they appointed a steward though Dyrnwyn was gone and would not return for another three hundred years. Arawn, seeing that his forces had been severely weakened during the siege of Ost Cyrn returned to Nathelien for respite. During this time, Agumar laid a curse upon the Chao that had fought at Ost Cyrn, making them mortal and weaker. This caused the Chao to split into the kingdom of Xeros, the south lands of the original Chaos Chao, and Rathadur, the north lands of the accursed.

After these three hundred years had passed, Arawn set out once again to war, this time against the Hesbeorn. Now Hesbeor was under the lordship of a young king named Galen. Due to his father's untimely death, he was given the throne during this time of war. It is said that one night after saying a prayer for guidance during this struggle, Dyrnwyn revealed itself once again to Galen. He then marshaled his armies and they rode out on horseback to cut off Arawn's host before it could reach Dauntless. The Lost, never seeing horses before, thought them to be some beasts of the Sea. Because of this and with the help of Dyrnwyn, Galen was able drive his force back into Nathelien even to where he began to siege the gates themselves.

However, Galen's spies reported that Arawn was not present in the city. Galen, fearing that he was building a force in secret, sent out on his lonesome to find Arawn and slay him. Thus began the long and perilous journey that Galen took of the Bulwark heights and into Nathelien. He stealthily made his way into the Black Tower where he found Arawn and Agumar. However, Arawn ran in fear of Dyrnwyn and Galen dueled with Agumar atop the tower itself. Though, at the last, when Galen had Agumar at his mercy, Mavok knocked Galen to the edge of the tower where Dyrnwyn left his grasp and fell into the chasm below. Though, he only did this because Galen had stolen his ring.

Then was committed what the Hesbeorn believe to be the evilest deed by Agumar. He cursed Galen, making it to where all who looked upon him would fear him and cower. The curse also made him immortal and very difficult to kill except through very painful methods. However, the curse also gave him immense strength and he was able to escape from the Northank, though he would never see his kingdom again. For during his imprisonment in the Black Tower, Arawn had broken the siege of Nathelien and marched upon Dauntless. Thus were the people of Hesbeor destroyed and those that survived joined Agumar and became his disciples. Galen, his spirit crushed, allowed himself to be captured again and taken to Nathelien. Though, out of pity, Arawn freed him and even gave him a position upon his personal council for reasons he would not share though later became apparent.

It was seven hundred years later when the third era of Dyrnwyn began and that is what is told within this story.


	2. Chapter 2 A Summons from the King

Chapter 2 A Summons from the King

Arawn, the Lost King sat upon his throne in Nathelien. Before him was a long table at which sat the five members of his personal council. Agumar was at the head with Marech, the creator of Northank, beside him, Thaurlach, the son of Thadur who Agumar had trained to be an assassin, was across from him. Next to the Devil Chao was Avari, Arawn's sister, and across from her was Galen, the notorious last king of Hesbeor. His fur was now a sickly green for his curse was still upon him. He still wore the crown of his fathers. His very presence was like a song of lamentation being played throughout the chamber. However, if this song could have been heard then it would have been drowned out by Avari's melody of joy. She looked similar to Arawn in that her fur was green like his, but her mood and personality was alien to the Lost. She was like a flower in its bloom. Always was her smile of cheer upon her face. She had long, snow white, hair and wore a green dress. It was true that Galen had been fond of her ever since he had been in Nathelien and it was plain that the only reason Arawn allowed him onto his council was in order to make Avari happy as she felt the same way towards him. Galen would have spent more time with her, for she was the only person he knew that wasn't terrified of him, but she was under the constant watch by her brother who lingered over her like a Shadow. Marech was in fact, a skeleton of a man in a suit of armor just like the rest of the legions of Northank. Agumar was a hideous man. His fur was white with black tattoos across his face and down his arms. He wore a black robe and carried a metal staff encrusted with rubies. A look of deranged madness was in his eyes. Arawn himself was a simple man. His fur was light green and he wore armor of a similar color. His crown was silver with three emeralds placed in each of its spikes that protruded from it. He arose from his throne and raised his hands to his council.

"Friends, please heed me! I am sure that you are all aware of how our struggle against the Chao has prolonged beyond reason. I have assembled you here today because I need something to give us the edge against the Chao. It is now apparent that we cannot defeat them with shear numbers alone." Arawn sighed.

"I could summon my armies in Northank to help you, Arawn. We would crush the Chao!" Agumar yelled as he slammed his fist upon the table.

"No! I refuse to share the lands of the Chao! Do you understand me, Agumar?" Arawn yelled, in shock that he would mention such a thing.

Arawn sighed and crossed his arms in deep thought.

"What of your people, Marech? Do they hold power that we could use to destroy the Chao?" Arawn asked inquisitively.

"Power? Yes, I have visited Earth recently. There is vast technology there for your use, though it will not be easy to acquire." Marech said laughing.

"Very well. I already have a plan that I had meant to put into action some time ago. Now it is more apt than ever. I shall return shortly." Arawn said as he began to leave the throne room.

"Arawn, if you are planning to start another war with the humans then you are foolish! We cannot afford to have two enemies, not when our forces are spread so thin! Countless will die!" Galen yelled in protest.

Arawn turned around and smiled at him.

"When last I checked, Arawn was king of the Lost and Galen was king of the Hesbeorn. Let us not forget our place." Arawn laughed.

He then vanished, though to where, none knew, save to his own death. Arawn reappeared on the Space Colony Ark. He had never been here before, but he had heard Mavok and Marech speaking about how the planet had almost been destroyed by a hedgehog named Shadow using a weapon on board this space station. He had not believed them at first, but now it was plain to him that these were no rumors. Shadow, he knew, was on the surface. Arawn did not care for this man-made weapon, for he wanted to use Shadow himself to destroy his enemies. He had been devising a plan to convince Shadow to join him for the past two years. Now, he was going to bring it to fruition.

Arawn began to search the Ark for different memories of Shadow's. Each was revealed to him in a ghostly apparition. He soon noticed that all of Shadow's memories in some way, involved a girl, a girl that a called Maria. Eventually, he saw the memory of Maria's sacrifice to save Shadow which amazed him.

"This girl was very dear to Shadow... So that is why he wanted to destroy the humans, but how did he fail?" Arawn murmured to himself.

He then took all of the memories that he had witnessed and used his sorcery to give them life and a new form. Green energy swirled around Arawn as he began to place a part of his soul into his creation. Once the storm that surrounded him had lifted, a young hedgehog girl knelt before him. Her fur was yellow and her hair, long and blonde. He had tried to recreate the image of Maria as best he could into a hedgehog. Even her blue dress matched what he saw in the memories. She stared at Arawn with a puzzled look.

"Who are you and what did you do to me?" She gasped in shock, looking down at herself.

"I am your master, Arawn, the Lost King. I have given you life once more so that you may serve me." Arawn explained to her.

"I-I am grateful, my master, but why me? I do not understand." Maria said confused.

"In do time, my dear, in do time. For now, I will send you to the surface of the planet below. There you will find Shadow. I want you to do whatever it takes to get him to side with us. Do you understand?" Arawn said sternly.

"Side with us? But who are _we?_" She asked amused.

"You will find out soon. Now, I will send you to the surface and you will forget that you ever saw me." Arawn said hastily.

He then waved his hand and Maria vanished. Now, in the past two years since he had been reawakened, Shadow had not forgotten about Maria, though he had been trying to move on with his life, in a sense. He had been employed by the Guardian Units of Nations or G.U.N. Shadow had recently been assigned the task of scouting an area where several disappearances had been reported. Unbeknownst to him, it was the location of Earth's gateway to Northank where some unfortunate travelers had accidentally wandered into that dreaded realm. Shadow himself might have found his way into it as well if Arawn had only delayed his move a little longer.

"This is Shadow. I haven't found any signs of the people who disappeared. There isn't even any civilization for eight square miles." Shadow reported into his wrist communicator.

"Strange... How can ten people just disappear on a wide, open plain like that?" Another agent responded.

Shadow began to speak when he saw a flash of light followed by an explosion in the distance. He ran to the location where he found Maria, unconscious, laying on the ground.

"This is Shadow. I've found someone." He said quietly.

There was no response. He kneeled down to Maria and listened to her heart beat, relieved to find that she was alive. He picked her up in his arms and stared at her face.

_Who could this be? She looks so familiar..._ He wondered.

He stared up at the moon, waiting for her to awaken. It reminded him of the Ark, and he began experience flashbacks of his memories. He wondered, if perhaps Maria was even watching over him now. He would soon discover this to be reality. Shadow then felt Maria's arms tighten around him. He looked down at her to find that she was beginning to awaken.

"It's good to see that you're unharmed. What happened to you?" Shadow asked concerned.

"Shadow, is that you? You haven't changed at all!" Maria laughed.

"What do you mean? Are you all right?" Shadow asked nervously.

"Shadow, don't you recognize me? I'm Maria." She said amused.

Shadow stared at her in disbelief. He embraced Maria and cried into her shoulder. He could not believe that he had been reunited with Maria. She may have looked different but he could see it in her eyes that it was really her.

"Maria, I'm so sorry! I-I just couldn't help myself! I wanted to avenge you more than anything! I don't understand why you're here. I don't deserve you!" He cried in anguish.

"What are you talking about, Shadow? I know what you did, but you saved everyone in the end didn't you? You kept your promise, Shadow. You don't know how much that means to me." Maria said as tears came to her own eyes.

"Really, Maria? You forgive me?" Shadow murmured.

"Of course, Shadow!" She laughed.

"Oh, thank you, Maria! I am so relieved to hear that. Now, what happened to you? How are you here?" Shadow asked puzzled.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, but I don't know. However, I remember being on the Ark. There was this man about your height, but his voice was so cold and empty. He told me some things I didn't really understand and then he sent me down here." Maria said quietly.

"Strange... That is not at all comforting, Maria. We should return to G.U.N. and inform them of this. It might concern all of us." Shadow said regrettably.

"You know, Shadow, we finally get to see the Earth together. It's so beautiful here." Maria sighed as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yes, it is indeed, Maria. Let's return to the G.U.N. headquarters. They need to know what happened to you." Shadow said as he helped her up.

"Well... alright, but let's not be long." Maria said as she rolled her eyes.

They then teleported to the G.U.N. headquarters that was located in Washington D.C. Shadow then took Maria to the commander. He was pleased to see Shadow return though he was apprehensive of Maria.

"Who is this, Shadow?" He asked laughing.

"She was one of the victims who had disappeared." Shadow explained.

"There were no reports of a Mobian among the victims, Shadow." He said sternly.

"Sir, I was kidnapped by a man. I don't remember his name, but he acted like he was my master and he sent me back to Shadow. I think that he's planning something." Maria said warily.

"Well, that is interesting. Contact her family, Shadow. I'm sure that they will be very pleased to see her again." The commander said as he walked away.

"Um... Sir, she has no family..." Shadow sighed.

"Oh, then I suppose you could take care of her Shadow. Perhaps she could even work with you, and I'm only saying that because you will most likely need her help on your next mission. I will send more teams to investigate the area, Shadow. We have another assignment for you. You will be briefed tomorrow morning." The commander explained and left.

"I can't believe it, Shadow! I get live and work with you! Oh, this is so exciting!" She laughed happily.

"It is indeed. I am surprised that he allowed it. I suppose that I am favored by a lot of people here." Shadow said smiling.

"I'm sure that you are! So where do you live?" Maria asked happily.

"I own an apartment outside of the capital. A lot of the G.U.N. agents live there." Shadow explained.

"All right. Let's go!" Maria laughed.

They left the G.U.N. headquarters and began walking over to Shadow's apartment.

"Wow, Shadow! This world is amazing! It's nothing like I had ever imagined!" Maria said in amazement.

"I know, Maria, and there's a lot more here too. You haven't even seen the ocean yet or-"

Shadow was cut off when Rouge swooped down in front of him. Maria immediately prepared to defend herself, dropping into a combat stance, which confused Shadow.

"Rouge, what are you doing? Can't you see that we're having a conversation?" He asked annoyed.

"Well, Shadow, who's this cute little girl?" Rouge asked, ignoring him.

"Shadow, you know this woman?" Maria asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Of course, sweetie! Didn't he tell you that we were dating?" Rouge asked, staring at Shadow.

"What? Shadow, is this true?" Maria asked, getting angry.

"Of course not! I have no idea what she's talking about! Now Rouge, if you'll excuse us, we have to get rested for tomorrow." Shadow said as he grabbed Maria's hand and walked around Rouge.

"See you around, Shadow!" Rouge said and flew off.

Once they had walked a little ways, Maria spoke again.

"Shadow, you really aren't dating her are you?" Maria asked nervously.

"No, Maria, I promise. Rouge and I are just friends. She just likes to think that we are I suppose. We work together, but that's all." Shadow assured her.

"She's an agent too? Oh boy..." Maria sighed.

"Don't worry, Maria. She won't bother you, anymore. I'll make sure of it." Shadow said, trying to comfort her.

"Right. Let's just get to your apartment." Maria said nervously.

"Is something wrong, Maria?" He asked concern.

"No, it's nothing. I'm... I'm just tired." Maria said laughing.

"I'll carry you if you'd like." Shadow said, holding out his arms.

"You would? Oh, that would be great, Shadow!" Maria laughed and jumped into his arms.

Shadow carried Maria to his apartment. Once they were inside he laid her down on his bed.

"Rest, Maria. You will need your strength tomorrow." Shadow said smiling.

He began to lie down on the sofa when Maria stopped him.

"Wait, Shadow! You can sleep with me. I really don't mind." Maria said blushing.

Shadow blushed as well and rolled his eyes.

"No, Maria, you need your rest." He said uncomfortably.

"What? Shadow, you thought that I was dead until today! Don't you think its kind of silly that you would want to be separated from me?" Maria asked laughing.

"Well, I have missed you a great deal, but now that your a hedgehog I just..."

"Shadow, if all your going to do is think about me then sleep with me because I want you to." Maria said as she grabbed his hand.

"Well, if it will make you happy then I will." Shadow said smiling.

"Oh thank you, Shadow!" Maria laughed and hugged him.

"There is a bathroom down the hall to the left if you'd like to clean up before going to bed." Shadow said as he indicated its location.

"Thank you, Shadow. I will." Maria said and walked over to the bathroom.

Once she was inside she locked the door behind her and opened the window. She turned the shower on to make Shadow think that she was in the bathroom and jumped outside. Despite it being a four story jump, she landed unharmed. She then ran with all speed to the capital like a ghost in the night. She was of course, looking for Rouge. Maria found her hanging from a tree inside a park. She slammed her fist into the trunk, causing Rouge to fall out.

"Can't a girl get her beauty sleep?" Rouge sighed.

She got up and stared at Maria.

"Oh, it's you. Come to fight over Shadow, I assume?" Rouge laughed.

"Oh, it won't be much of a fight, I guarantee you." Maria said smiling.

Rouge flew at Maria, prepared to kick her, but she was stopped when Maria jumped through the air and knocked her to the ground. Maria then grabbed her around the throat and slammed her into the tree.

"Well, I'm impressed. I see why G.U.N. recruited you, but why do you care so much about Shadow?" Rouge laughed.

"Shadow and I have known each other all of our lives. I love him! And I have a mission to do so. If Shadow doesn't fall in love with me then it's likely that I'll die again, and then what will become of him? He would be crushed!" Maria said threateningly.

"No way... I've seen photographs of you, but I never thought... I don't understand. How are you alive? Sell your soul to the Devil or something?" Rouge said amused.

"If my intuition serves me well, then that probably isn't far from it. Just stay away from Shadow, and you can avoid this happening to you." Maria said warily.

She let go of Rouge and ran off. However, before Maria could return to Shadow's apartment, she was intercepted by a Mobian hedgehog. She at first thought that it was Arawn, but closer examination revealed this to be false.

"Sister, I bring word from our Master! There has been a change in plans." He said apparently pleased to see her.

"A change? How so?" Maria asked.

"Have you convinced Shadow to join the Lost?" He asked.

"No, how was I supposed to do that by now? I didn't even know that we were called the Lost! Our Master certainly enjoys keeping me ignorant. Well, Shadow does like me very much. I'm sure he would do anything for me." Maria said as she crossed her arms.

"Just do not let your feelings blind you. It is a problem that many of us Lost followers have." He sighed.

"I'm not going to feign affection toward him if that's what you're asking!" Maria yelled, growing angry.

"No, not at all. Now, about the changes. If you believe that Shadow is willing to do anything then get him to help you find the seven Chaos Emeralds. Once you have acquired them, take them to the Ark. That is all he would say, I'm afraid." He explained.

"Is he planning to invade this world?" Maria asked concerned.

"It is difficult to say. At first, he only wanted Shadow, but after seeing the vast technology of the humans, his heart yearns to possess it as well, but we will discover his intentions soon enough." He pondered.

"Farewell, sister, and may fortune be with you." He said and ran off.

"Chaos Emeralds... It can't be... Grandfather's weapon? But would he... Well, just forget it." Maria said to herself.

Maria then returned to Shadow's apartment building. She ran up the wall and jumped into the bathroom window. The shower was still running and Maria figured that she might as well clean herself for Shadow and because he would, of course, be expecting her to have showered. She removed her dress and shoes before getting into the shower. It wasn't long before she heard a knock on the door.

"Maria, are you alright? You've been in there for quite a while." Shadow asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine, Shadow. Thank you!" Maria said over the pitter patter of the water.

"Well, I bought you a nightgown if you'd like to wear it. I figured you didn't have any clothes to sleep in." Shadow said Embarrassed.

"Oh, thank you, Shadow! I'll be right out." Maria said hastily.

She wrapped a towel around herself and left the bathroom. Shadow was standing in the hall, holding her gown. He stared at her and began to blush. Maria took the gown and held it to her chest.

"Thank you again, Shadow, for taking care of me. You've done a lot for me today. I wish that I could do something for you." She sighed.

"Maria, you don't have to do anything for me. As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Shadow said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Maria smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I'm very happy, Shadow." She laughed and ran back into the bathroom.

Shadow stood motionless. He touched the place where Maria had kissed him. It was still warm. He had never experienced love before and this emotion was alien to him. Maria walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Shadow.

"All right, Shadow. Let's go to bed. We need to rest up for tomorrow, right?" She laughed.

"Yes, of course." Shadow said blushing.

They walked over to the bed and laid down together under the covers.

"Good night, Shadow." Maria whispered as she put her arms around him.

"Good night, Maria. Sleep well." Shadow sighed.


	3. Chapter 3 A Trip to Paris

Chapter 3 A Trip to Paris

Shadow awakened to find Maria already up, fixing breakfast in the kitchen. He got out of bed and walked over to her.

"Um... Maria, how long have you been up? You've certainly been working diligently on this meal." Shadow asked confused.

"Oh, a few hours I suppose. It's almost ready!" Maria laughed as she furiously whisked a bowl of egg yolks.

"But Maria, it's only six o' clock. You didn't sleep very much." Shadow said concerned.

"No, I didn't sleep at all actually. I wasn't tired, but here, Shadow. Have a seat and I'll bring you your food." She said happily, returning to the kitchen.

Shadow sat down at his dining table and pondered why Maria would do this for him. _Does she love me as well? _He thought. Maria then walked out of the kitchen, carrying a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She put it down in front of Shadow and sat across from him.

"Aren't you going to eat, Maria?" Shadow asked uncomfortably as he stared between her and the food before him.

"No, you go ahead, Shadow. I'm not hungry." She said laughing.

"You're not tired or hungry? Are feeling well, Maria?" Shadow asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine, Shadow. Just enjoy my meal. I made it for you." She said happily.

Shadow reluctantly agreed to her consent and ate. It was much better than he had expected as he didn't specifically remember Maria cooking anything back on the Ark. Once he had finished, Maria took his plate.

"How was it?" She asked hopefully.

"It was very good. Thank you, Maria." Shadow said blushing.

"Oh, wonderful, Shadow!" She said happily.

Maria returned the plate to the kitchen and quickly ran back to Shadow.

"So when do we start work?" She asked excitedly.

"We can leave right now if you'd like, but the commander isn't expecting us for at least two hours." Shadow said, amused at her excitement.

"Well then why don't we go for a walk?" Maria suggested.

"Sure. That sounds great." Shadow said smiling.

They left the apartment and walked over to the park.

"It's so quiet and peaceful here, Shadow." Maria whispered as she held his hand.

"Indeed. I have been here many times. It is a serene place amidst this rushing world." Shadow said as he exhaled deeply.

They continued their walk for another hour, hearing nothing but the wind and the songs of the birds. Maria suddenly spoke.

"Shadow, do you know anything about these Chaos Emeralds?" Maria asked, trying to sound as ignorant as possible.

"Yes, there are seven. Each possess tremendous power. The Professor gave me the ability to use their power if you remember." He explained.

"Yes, I remember. Do you know where they could be?" She asked concerned.

"It is difficult to find them without first possessing one. Then you can use it to find the others. Sonic might have one. He and your cousin often battle each other for them." Shadow said apprehensively.

"My cousin? I have living relatives here?" Maria asked puzzled.

"Yes, his name is Ivo Robotnik though he took the name Doctor Eggman." Shadow explained.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, but I really don't remember anyone but you and my grandfather." Maria sighed.

"That is strange... Perhaps that man you mentioned yesterday did something to your memory." Shadow said frowning.

"I think he did, Shadow. That doesn't bother you, does it?" Maria asked nervously.

"No, not at all, Maria. Whatever he did to you is of no consequence. You are still the same Maria to me." Shadow laughed.

"Oh, thank you, Shadow!" She sighed in relief and embraced him.

Shadow stopped and put his arm around her.

"I suppose we should get to work. The HQ isn't far from here." Shadow said blushing.

"Yes. Let's go." Maria said as she began to blush as well.

Shadow and Maria made their way to the G.U.N. headquarters though they were in no hurry. When they arrived, Shadow was surprised to meet Commander Tower, the head of all the G.U.N. operations.

"Commander Tower? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked confused.

"I was intrigued by your report on this girl that you had found. Interesting that she is a Mobian. I wonder if there are other Mobians on Earth that we are still unaware of... No matter, I suppose that you are eager to learn of your next assignment. Paris, France is the location. There have been strange reports of voices being heard within the catacombs and ossuaries. They have had to close their tours after one tourist never returned. She was a young girl from America. Her parents were the ones who asked for our help. France cannot make anything of it, so we're sending the three of you to investigate." Tower explained.

"Three sir?" Maria asked confused.

"You didn't think _I _would be staying out of this did you, Maria?" Rouge said as she walked into the room.

"Oh no... Master, please help me..." Maria said quietly to herself.

"Maria? Interesting..." The commander murmured.

"Maria, how does Rouge know your name?" Shadow asked confused.

"Because I told her. We had a fight last night." Maria whispered.

"What? A fight? Is that why you didn't sleep?" Shadow asked harshly.

"Well, we should get going, right Commander?" Rouge asked.

"Um... Yes. Good luck to all of you." Tower said doubtfully, but made no protest.

Shadow, Maria, and Rouge left the briefing room and continued to the roof of the complex where their helicopter was stationed to pick them up.

"It's good to have you with us Rouge." Shadow said smiling.

"Wait... What?" Maria asked in horror.

"Yes, Rouge knows the city well." Shadow said uncomfortably.

"Oh..." Maria said in relief.

"Yeah, I've been to Paris plenty of times. Lots of jewels there you know. It's a very romantic place as well." Rouge said delighted.

"Jewels and romance? Sounds like fun." Maria laughed as grabbed Shadow's hand.

"Just remember that we are on a mission, Maria. Don't do anything reckless to get yourself in trouble." Shadow said sternly.

"Of course! I'll do whatever you say, Shadow." Maria laughed.

They boarded the helicopter and took off.

"I wonder what could be causing all of this?" Rouge said inquisitively.

"Grave robbers. It has to be. Probably kidnapped someone who saw them and is holding him or her hostage." Shadow concluded.

"How many people are buried in the catacombs under Paris?" Maria asked nervously.

"Oh, it's hard to say exactly; millions, I believe. Why? Does that worry you?" Rouge asked confused.

"Well, if there's a necromancer there, then that's just an entire army of the undead waiting to be reawakened." Maria explained.

"A necromancer? What's that, someone who kisses necks?" Rouge laughed.

"It's a sorcerer who reanimates dead bodies and manipulates their souls." Maria said as if Rouge were a small child.

"Right. It's what you're a result of." Rouge murmured to herself.

"I doubt that, Maria. You shouldn't worry about something like that. Those things are only in stories and myths." Shadow said amused.

"Yes, of course, Shadow. I'm sorry." Maria laughed.

It was obvious that she was still very concerned about the prospect of a necromancer using the remains within the catacombs to form an army. Shadow put his arm around her for comfort and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"We'll see what we find soon, I suppose..." Rouge sighed.

When they had arrived in Paris, they were immediately met by the chief of police.

"Ah! You must be Moussière Shadow! Most of us saw you two years ago when you saved the Planet, though it is an honor to meet you in person!" The man said gratefully.

"Hello, Pierre! How has everything been?" Rouge asked smiling.

"Yes, Rouge, we already too familiar with each other. I am surprised that your government allowed you to come here..." He said annoyed.

"Pleasantly surprised, right?" She asked.

"Of course..." He muttered, "However, I do not know your face young madam. Are you acquainted with Shadow as well?"

"Yes, very much acquainted, actually!" Maria laughed.

"Ah! I see! Well, I shall show you to the ossuary's entrance. It is not far from here." He said, beckoning them to follow him.

They arrived at the entrance to the catacombs. The police chief opened the gates for them and the air of mold and decay filled their noses.

"I don't suppose you'd have any perfume would you?" Rouge sighed.

"No, madam. Now, the passages are very expansive. stay together and do not get separated. I do not know what you will find down there, but please, if nothing else, please do try to find the girl that went missing. Good luck, and do be careful not to harm the remains of our family." He said warily.

"Understood. We'll find her, captain." Shadow said nodding.

The three of them plunged into the depths of the catacombs. Bones, specifically skulls, lined the walls of the tunnels. They continued deeper into the chambers of the dead. Maria was shocked when she came upon a crypt that had been opened with no signs of its contents.

"Shadow, look!" She gasped.

"Stay close to me, Maria." Shadow whispered as he grabbed her hand.

"Of course, Shadow. I wouldn't have it any other way." She laughed.

Rouge shook her head and rolled her eyes. She then suddenly heard voices up ahead.

"Wait! There is someone up ahead. Two people actually." She said quietly.

Shadow looked around the corner. There were two Mobian hedgehogs standing within a small sepulcher. They were speaking with a living skeleton, or at least trying to do so. It spoke French, of course, and they were unable to understand it. It was obviously the skeleton of a long dead French knight as it was still wearing a very worn and rusted suit of armor and it wielded a sword. The vain interpretations by the two hedgehogs was somewhat comical to Shadow at first. However, they began to harass a young girl that Shadow knew was the one that they were looking for.

"Why can you not translate his words, fool? Can you not speak his tongue?" One of the hedgehog's yelled furiously.

"I'm not from this country you idiots! Now, if that's all you needed me for, I'd like to go home!" She yelled defiantly.

"You want to go home do you? I'll send you home right now, your eternal home." The other said as he drew his sword.

Both of them spoke with strong voices and breathed deeply which Shadow recognized as a sign of courage. These weren't simple thieves. They were really going to kill the girl if she did not cooperate.

Shadow looked back at Maria who was shaking her head.

"Wait, Maria, we might yet learn something." He said quietly.

"This isn't right, Shadow. We sneak and hide while that girl, perhaps twelve years old at the most, stands up to those two necromancers? I'm not hiding anymore like someone who cannot fend for herself!" Maria said in defiance.

"Did you hear that? Have your friends come to rescue you?" One of the necromancers laughed.

Maria grabbed a sword from one of the bodies in the wall and walked into the sepulcher. Shadow quickly ran in behind her, however Rouge flew into the dark corners to avoid being seen. Behind the necromancers was an amulet that they had set aside and Rouge eyed it with interest.

"Ah! You're Arawn's latest experiment aren't you? He sent you to spy on us did he? Well, perhaps he's not as foolish as Agumar portrayals him to be." One of the necromancers said as he observed Maria.

"And you must be Shadow? We've heard much about your esteemed reputation. Arawn's been obsessed with you lately. He greatly wants you to join him. Don't listen to him and his empty promises. Join us and you will be given power beyond imagination." The other said, holding his hand out to Shadow.

"Join you? Your very presence defiles this beautiful planet that I've sworn to protect either by life or death!" Shadow yelled angrily.

"The latter option sounds preferable. You can also fight with us while your living or dead, of course, that is, if Arawn doesn't get your soul first." The necromancer laughed.

"Are you trying to threaten me? I couldn't tell, you were so horrible at it. It's three against two. Just give up now." Shadow said smiling.

"Wrong, fool. It's three against six... million." One of the necromancers laughed wildly.

The corpses around them suddenly came to life.

"Maria, take the girl and get her out of here!" Shadow yelled urgently.

"All right, Shadow. Be careful." Maria sighed.

She grabbed the girl's hand, wielding her sword in the other. She cleaved two of the skeletons in half that were blocking their way and ran out of the sepulcher with Rouge flying behind her. Shadow could hear other corpses beginning to stir throughout the halls followed by Maria's yells and swings.

"You are a fool to resist us, Shadow. Now you will join these dead in their servitude." One of the necromancers laughed.

"I think you two are the fools." Shadow laughed as he pointed behind them.

They looked where Shadow was indicating and gasped in horror.

"The amulet! Where is it? Ah! By Dyrnwyn, go after them, and get that amulet!" They both yelled.

It was obvious that the skeletons could not understand them, but they understood that by the pointing of their fingers, they wanted them to move and so they did.

"Now, let's see if the two of you can put up a good fight without your friends." Shadow laughed.

"Ha! Do not play with us, Shadow! We are warriors from an ancient kingdom long forgotten. We have faced foes much worse than you!" One of the necromancers laughed.

"We'll see how much truth is in your words." Shadow said smiling.

They both charged at Shadow with their swords of black metal, Galvorn, the substance was called and it was used by the elites throughout the legions of Northank. Shadow sidestepped their attacks and launched a chaos spear. The spear hit one and exploded, causing him to fly backward into the wall, and so did the war of the Lost against the humans claim its first life.

"What sorcery was that? Where did you learn to wield this power?" The last necromancer murmured in awe.

"Now that you know I'm serious, why don't we have a real conversation?" Shadow laughed.

"Do not test my honor, Shadow the Hedgehog! Both of us could be dead soon if that amulet is not returned to me, but go ahead and speak." He yelled with disgust.

"Who do you serve and what are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"I serve Agumar the Necromancer, who in turn, serves Northank. The will of Northank is mine to fulfill and that is why I am here. Agumar commanded us to find souls that he could use and we were fortunate to find these catacombs. What you see is an ancient burial sight built in reverence to the dead, but what we see is an army awaiting a master to reawaken them so that they can have vengeance upon the living." The necromancer said coldly.

"Then go back to your master and tell him I await his challenge." Shadow said pleased.

"I will not take your mercy, filth! How about you kill me first and then my spirit will inform him?" He yelled, charging toward Shadow once more.

Shadow teleported behind the necromancer and prepared to kick him in the back, however, he saw Shadow out of the corner of his eye and swung his sword around in a full circle. The blade grazed Shadow's stomach and he staggered backwards.

"So you've dabbled in sorcery yourself. You could have learned much from us. It is a pity that you must die!" He yelled, as he swung at Shadow once again. Shadow flipped over the sword and kicked him in the chest. He fell backwards, dropping his sword. Shadow grabbed the sword and held it against his throat.

"Return to your master now, or else." Shadow said, breathing heavily, for his wound pained him.

"I... I have shamed myself." The necromancer murmured. "May my spirit still yet serve to hasten the world's end!

He then grabbed the blade and pulled it toward his neck cutting his throat.

Shadow sighed and sat down on the stone floor to rest. The skeleton that the necromancers had been trying to communicate with was still within the sepulcher. It stared at Shadow, its face cold and empty.

"You are a brave warrior and no less noble. You would have been a fine addition to my brothers-in-arms." He said proudly.

"So you could understand them? Why did their powers not affect you?" Shadow laughed.

"I learned ways to ward of such vile evil during my life as a mortal. The others here, were not so fortunate. Take this book. The necromancers brought it with them. It defiles this sanctum and it could tell you how to put us to rest. I believe it has something to do with that amulet. They tapped into its power to awaken us. However, do not let its teachings defile your soul. Whoever wrote that book has a great knowledge of both holy and evil rituals. I heard them reading from it. Its words were deceptive and cunning, convincing the reader that the dark arts are beneficial. Burn it when you leave and speak to no one of it." The man said warily.

"Thank you. I will destroy the amulet as well." Shadow said, taking the book.

The man saluted him with his sword and laid down back in his crypt, pulling the seal over him. Shadow grabbed the necromancer's sword and ran out of the catacombs, destroying any undead that stood in his way. Once Shadow had reached the surface, he was appalled to find that the skeletons were now rampaging throughout the surface, terrorizing the Parisians. Maria was frantically running about trying to stop them. Shadow quickly found Rouge. She was wearing the amulet around her neck. He cut it off of her with the sword and then stepped on the pendant, crushing it. Once he had done so, the skeletons froze and fell to the ground. The streets of Paris were now filled with bones each tainted with the remains of evil spirits.

"Ugh! Shadow, that amulet went so well with my eyes!" Rouge said in distress as she gathered its shattered remains.

Maria ran to Shadow and hugged him. He grimaced in pain.

"Oh, you're hurt! Let me help you!" Maria said urgently.

Shadow lied back on the ground and Maria placed her hands over his wound.

"Maria, I don't think you can... What did you do?" Shadow asked, suddenly feeling much better.

"The sword had a venom on it. It was making you sick. I was able to heal it." Maria said happily.

"Oh... Thank you, Maria." Shadow said, dumbfounded. Not only was he impressed that she had healed him, but he was amazed that she immediately knew what was wrong with him and what had caused the wound. It was almost as if she had been treating battle injuries all her life.

"That's not all she can do, Shadow. You should have seen her earlier in the tunnels. That green fire she made just incinerated a path right to the surface. I've got to admit, Shadow, your girlfriend's pretty cool." Rouge said laughing.

"Really, Rouge? You think I'm... cool?" Maria said in shock.

"Of course! We couldn't have made it without you." Rouge said smiling.

"Thanks, Rouge. I think you're pretty cool too." Maria said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Several police officers ran to them.

"You three! Did you cause this... this catastrophe? Explain yourselves!" The captain yelled.

"There were necromancers down there holding the girl hostage. They caused this. Believe me, they used this book and that amulet to do it!" Shadow yelled as he held it out to them.

The captain walked toward Shadow and took the book.

"A Guide to the Dark Arts written by... Mavok Warden of Northank?" He murmured.

The captain flipped through the first few pages and handed it back to Shadow.

"Get that book out of the country and the continent if you can. Take it back to your government if you must, but I don't want to see it here again. Do you understand?" He said sternly.

"Yes, sir." Shadow said confused as he took it back.

The girl that had been kidnapped ran to them followed by two adults that were her parents.

"The three of you saved our daughter! Thank you all so much! How could we ever repay you?" The mother said gratefully.

Rouge eyed them, observing their clothes. It was obvious that they were very wealthy and took advantage of the opportunity.

"Well, if you happened to have any jewels that you wouldn't miss we'd be happy to-"

"Rouge, please, they have enough to worry about! I apologize. We were only doing our job. We need no reward." Shadow said trying to calm himself.

"He's right. Glory in battle is its own reward." Maria said proudly.

"Don't be silly! I know! You work for G.U.N. don't you Shadow? Well, there's a Chaos Emerald that's been in my possession for a few months now. You can use those emeralds, can't you? I'll send it to G.U.N. when we return home." The father said happily.

"Um... Well..."

"Thank you very much! We'll be going now, and you've raised a tough kid. Keep it up and she'll make a good agent herself." Rouge said, cutting him off.

"Thank you again. I had fun really." The girl laughed.

"Forget the agent stuff. Fight for your people and all those who cannot protect themselves. That is where true honor and courage resides, in the heart not the hand." Maria whispered.

"Thanks. I'll remember that." She said smiling.

"Let's go. We need to report back to G.U.N.." Shadow said sternly.

"Oh, yes of course." Maria said laughing.

She took his arm and they walked back to the helicopter. Once they had taken off, Maria leaned her head on Shadow and began to sleep.

"So now you're tired?" Shadow laughed.

"Yeah, must have been the fighting than worn me out." She said wearily.

Maria soon fell asleep. Shadow stared at her peaceful face and smiled.

"So, what's with that book, Shadow? Anything juicy?" Rouge asked.

"I don't know. I'll let G.U.N. analyze it, but after them I'm going to steal it back and destroy it or return it to its author. I've never heard of Mavok or Northank. I believe it is some sort of deity. One of the necromancers told me that they served its will." Shadow explained.

"Mavok... No, I've never heard of him either. Think we should return this book to him?" Rouge asked.

"If it's really that important, he'll coming looking for it." Shadow said as he stared at it.

He flipped through the pages and a note suddenly fell out.

"What's that?" Rouge asked.

Shadow unfolded the note. It was blank but as he stared at it longer words began to appear. He then read it aloud to Rouge

"Ah, Shadow the hedgehog, I know that you must be reading this because I enchanted the letter to where its content would be revealed to your eyes only. It's an interesting little spell really, can be quite fun to joke around with or write some private messages if you know what I mean? Return this book to your superiors if you will but they will learn nothing from it. It is not valuable to me either. I have several volumes of its like, and that one is only for basic training in necromancy. Though, I would like to meet you in person. Perhaps I could even give you some answers about Maria, but don't waste your time looking for me. I'll find you when the time is right or very wrong, depending on your perspective. Farewell, Mavok. That is all it says. Nothing more."

"Well, this Mavok sounds like an interesting person. I wonder what species he is. Maybe he's a bat..." Rouge said as she rolled her eyes.

"Whoever he is, he's not who those necromancers served. They served another necromancer named Agumar, but they were using his books. Perhaps he's an occult scholar of some sort." Shadow pondered.

"No, he sounds too cool to be something like that." Rouge said shaking her head.

"We'll see how cool he is, Rouge." Shadow laughed.


	4. Chapter 4 Family Feud

Chapter 4 Family Feud

Shadow, Maria, and Rouge arrived back at the G.U.N. headquarters. He awakened Maria and she smiled at him.

"Have we returned, Shadow?" She asked wearily.

"Yes, we're back. I have to give this book to the commander and then we can go over to my apartment for dinner." Shadow said as he helped her up.

"Alright, but what about the Chaos Emerald?" Maria asked concerned.

"G.U.N. will keep it safe until they decide what to do with it." Rouge sighed.

"Oh... Is there any possibility that they could give it to us?" Maria said disappointedly.

"Perhaps, if we require it for another mission; otherwise, no, I'm afraid not. Why? Did you want it, Maria?" Shadow asked concerned.

"Oh, no! It just interested me is all!" She laughed.

"If you want it, Maria, we could get together and steal it." Rouge said hopefully.

"No, that won't be necessary, Rouge." She laughed.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Rouge said as she shrugged her shoulders.

They entered the headquarters and met with Commander Tower.

"I trust that your mission was a success? Did you discover anything?" He asked curiously.

"We rescued the girl. She was being held hostage by two Mobian necromancers. They attempted to bring all of the dead in the catacombs to life, but we stopped them. They used this book." Shadow said sternly.

He laid the book on Tower's desk. He observed it closely.

"Mavok? Never heard of him. Must be long dead by now though, and what is this Northank?" Tower murmured to himself.

"He's actually not dead, sir. He wrote me a letter and concealed it within the book, saying that he wanted to meet with me. As for Northank, we do not know for sure, but the necromancers told me that they served its will as if it were a deity. I don't know what to make of it, but perhaps the book will have more information." Shadow explained.

"Well, it's funny that you said that because there is Mobian hedgehog here that arrived shortly after your departure. He said that he wanted to meet with you and Maria. When we told him that you had just left he began to complain and mentioned something about traversing the wastes of Northank to find you. Go and speak with him, and try to learn what you can about these occurrences." Tower said amused.

"Perhaps it is Mavok..." Shadow murmured to himself.

He took Maria's hand and they left the office. They walked to the lobby of the headquarters where there was a green furred hedgehog sitting alone, looking very disgruntled. He was wearing a suit of armor and a helmet. There were several guards around him, insinuating that he had gotten into trouble. He jumped up when he saw Shadow and Maria. The world around them suddenly froze and the hedgehog began to speak.

"Ah! You both have returned at last! I stopped time so that we could have a conversation together in private; merely one of the powers that you can acquire from joining the Lost." He laughed.

"Who are you and what do you want with us?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"My name is Neo and I am Arawn's emissary to the humans, and I must say that they are already getting on my nerves. They took away my sword and wanted to strip me of my armor, but I told them that it was all the clothing I had. If only they knew our power then perhaps they would have treated me with more hospitality." Neo said annoyed.

"Who is this Arawn? We have heard of him from two necromancers and we are curious to know." Maria asked.

"Necromancers? That is odd... Agumar is not supposed to have a presence established in this world. Nonetheless, Arawn is our master, Maria. He is the king of the Lost and he is the one who reincarnated you as he has done to us all." Neo explained.

"So he was the one who brought her back? What did he do to her memory?" Shadow demanded.

"Arawn can manipulate the minds of others as he wishes. You should consider yourself fortunate that she is simply alive. Now, Arawn asks for both of you to join the Lost. Once you have, we will leave your planet unharmed." Neo said hopefully.

"And why does Arawn want our help if he can reincarnate whoever he wants?" Shadow laughed.

"There are... affairs on our world that even he is not strong enough to attend to on his own." Neo said uncomfortably.

"Well then tell him that he can manage without us. We have our own affairs to attend to as well." Shadow said angrily.

"So be it... but I was looking forward to working with you both. I will inform my master. I'm afraid he won't be pleased at all. Our hold is in the ruins of Dumbarton Castle in Scotland if you change your mind." Neo sighed.

Time returned to its normal pace. Neo took his sword from one of the guards and left.

"Shadow, maybe we should have went with him. We could have found answers, maybe about why I'm here." Maria said regretfully.

"We'll find your answers eventually, Maria, but we're no mercenaries and I'm not going to leave this planet that I've sword to defend unless defending this planet requires me to leave it. Besides, do you not want to see all of this world that we have dreamed of seeing together?" Shadow said happily.

"You're right, Shadow. I'm sorry. We should cherish every moment that we have together, and forget about all of worries." Maria said smiling.

The manager at the front desk then called to them.

"Yes?" Shadow asked the woman.

"Here's your payment for your work today." She said handing them each a check.

Shadow and Maria then left the headquarters and began walking to their apartment.

"Five thousand dollars! Shadow, you mean that I actually get to work with you and I get paid?" Maria said in amazement.

"Of course, Maria. You risked you life today to help this country. Why wouldn't you be compensated." Shadow said laughing.

"I just never thought that they would reward me. Being with you is its own reward." Maria said happily.

"Thank you, Maria... That is very kind. I feel the same way about you." He said quietly.

"You're sweet, Shadow. So, what should I do with this?" Maria asked excitedly.

"You can do whatever you want, Maria. It's yours." Shadow laughed.

"Really? I might use it to buy something for you then." Maria said blushing.

"What? No, Maria. You shouldn't spend it on me." He said in shock.

"Well, alright, Shadow." Maria said as she rolled her eyes.

Shadow and Maria returned to their apartment. They then sat down together on the sofa.

"Shadow, I might go to bed. I'm too tired to do anything else..." Maria sighed.

"That battle must have really worn you out, Maria. Are you certain you're alright?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, Shadow. It just hit me all of a sudden, like I've been drained of my energy."

"You go ahead, Maria. I'll be there shortly." Shadow said smiling.

Maria nodded and walked back to the bedroom.

"Shadow, you have to come and see this!" Maria yelled urgently.

Shadow quickly joined her.

"They're talking about us, Shadow!" She laughed.

He looked over at the television. Just as she had said, they were speaking about the incident in Paris on the news, though neither of them would have considered it an incident.

"They certainly did make us look cool!" Maria said laughing.

Shadow carefully observed the videos that were played.

"Who was that?" He asked confused.

"What do you mean, Shadow? What did you see?" Maria asked concerned.

"Watch the video when they play it again. There was someone that walked by behind you. He was a Mobian, but he was concealing himself, or at least, trying to." Shadow said amused.

The hedgehog was wearing a black cloak, though Shadow caught a glimpse of his face. His fur was white and he noticed a black streak across his eye.

"Quite a rough character..." Maria said laughing.

"I'm sure that G.U.N. is aware of him, but if he's another necromancer then he could cause a lot of trouble." Shadow said warily.

"We'll worry about it tomorrow. Let's just go to bed." Maria said yawning.

"Yes, of course." Shadow murmured.

He got in bed with Maria and went to sleep. He awakened to find Maria still asleep. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and their noses were touching. Her hair was also covering his face. Shadow decided to lay in bed with her until she awakened. Once Maria had awakened, she tightened her grip around Shadow and smiled at him.

"Good morning, Maria. Did you sleep well?" Shadow asked happily.

"Oh yes, Shadow, very well indeed." She laughed.

There was then a knock on the bedroom window.

"What is Rouge doing here so early?" Shadow sighed as he opened the window. Rouge flew into the room and gasped.

"Oh, is this a bad time? I'll just come back later." Rouge said embarrassed.

"It's fine, Rouge. We were just getting up." Maria said blushing.

"Well, then I have some exciting news! G.U.N. just assigned us to search for the other Chaos Emeralds using this one that Mr. Moneybags gave us." Rouge said, boasting the bright green emerald in her hand.

Maria immediately jumped at this information.

"Why does G.U.N. want the Emeralds?" Shadow asked confused.

"Tower said that with these strange appearances of unknown, powerful beings, he would like to restrain the Emeralds from falling into the wrong hands." Rouge said shrugging her shoulders.

"There is wisdom in this, Rouge. We know close to nothing of the Lost or these necromancers. If they are aware of the presence of the Emeralds then they might search for them as well. Maria and I did discover that the Lost has formed its base at Dumbarton Castle in Scotland. We may want to attack them before they become too powerful." Shadow said warily.

"We'll tell him that _after_ we find the Chaos Emeralds. He wanted to make sure that it was our number one priority." Rouge said sternly.

"So be it. Let us leave. Then, we may begin our search." Shadow said nodding.

They left the apartment building and began walking down the streets of the city.

"So, where do we start?" Maria asked.

"Well, Maria, we will have to wait for a-"

"I believe I may be of some assistance!" A voice said from behind them, cutting Rouge off.

They turned around to find Neo running towards them.

"Aren't you that Lost emissary? What are you doing here?" Shadow groaned.

"I am not returning to my master without the two of you. He specifically said not to come back otherwise." Neo said sternly.

"And are we just supposed to let you tag along and spy on us for Arawn?" Maria laughed.

"Ouch. That hurts; especially, coming from my sister. No, I am no spy. In fact, I wish to aid you as best I may in your endeavor to find the Chaos Emeralds. I know the location of one. I could bring you to it." Neo said hastily.

"I say we let him come, Shadow. He could really help us and he's not bad looking either." Rouge said smiling.

"Young lady, I have been married for eight hundred years and have seventy-two children. I am well-set in my relationship." Neo said pushing her aside.

"I never expected you Lost followers to be so serious. Why can't you be like Maria? She knows how to have fun." Rouge said crossing her arms.

"No, I am more... obedient than her, my dear." Neo said, eyeing Maria shamefully.

Maria quickly turned away from him.

"Fine. You may accompany us, but the moment you slip up you're dead. Do you understand?" Shadow said flatly.

"Come now, Shadow, that's no way to treat your own brother is it?" Neo laughed.

"Listen, you're already getting on my nerves. I suggest that you stop. Maria and I don't have that kind of relationship." Shadow said threateningly.

"I was not insinuating anything, brother. I am indeed related to you, or at least, I was while I was living. Now I am Maria's brother. It's ironic isn't it?" Neo said amused.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself." Shadow said confused.

"I was the creation of Black Doom nearly a thousand years ago. We shared a father, you and I. However, when I died, Arawn gave me life once more and I gave him my service just as Maria has, or at least should have. In a way, I am related to both of you. That is the reason I accepted this task of finding you. I want to help you both." Neo explained.

"I'll accept your help... for now, but we're not family. Maria is the only one I ever considered family. Now, tell us where the next Emerald is." Shadow demanded.

"Of course. The Emerald is buried within a mausoleum not far from this city. I suggest that we go there now before Agumar sends his disciples to defile that place." Neo said sternly.

"Agumar? One of the necromancers from Paris mentioned that name. Who is he?" Shadow asked inquisitively.

"He is the current Warden of Northank. He has a league of necromancer disciples called the Shade. I believe that he sent them here to help amass an army. Your world has many more dead than ours. I'm sure that he is very pleased with the results." Neo sighed.

"You're not fond of him?" Shadow asked.

"No, none of us are. He has taken the position of Arawn's successor and he is a backstabbing liar. The future does not look bright for the Lost if it falls under his rule." Neo murmured, shaking his head.

"This Agumar, he wouldn't happen to have white and weird face markings would he?" Maria asked.

"Yes, he does, actually. Why? Did you see him? If Arawn discovers his presence here then he could be in big trouble." Neo said excitedly.

"He was in Paris earlier today, but he didn't partake in the battle." Maria explained.

"Strange... He is the most experienced necromancer in existence besides Mavok perhaps. Why would he not assist in his own plans?" Neo said confused.

"And Mavok. Do you know anything about him?" Shadow asked concerned.

"Mavok? Please do not speak of him. He cares for no one but himself. He is a vile beast and nothing more. And I mean it, he is a beast. His skill in the Dark Arts is so great that he can take upon the form of a wolf which he often does. He still is a man, in theory, but his spirit is nothing more than a rabid animal. He stalks the barren wastes of Northank, awaiting the moment to fulfill his plans. Whatever they may be, I do not know. I think he's just in it for the fun, really. Why does he concern you?" Neo said with disgust.

"He left a note for me in a book we found in Paris." Shadow said.

"Well, you're quite the unfortunate fellow. I'm sorry to hear that." Neo sighed.

"Enough talking. Neo, lead us to the mausoleum so we can get that Emerald." Maria said impatiently.

"Yes, of course." He laughed.

He did as she commanded, and they arrived at the mausoleum a few hours later. However, they were not the first to find the Emerald. Already, there were several Lost followers surrounding the main burial chamber.

"It looks like Arawn has already found the Emerald. We should leave. If they see you, Shadow, they will try to apprehend you." Neo said quietly.

"I'm not going anywhere without that emerald." Shadow said sternly.

He then began to walk toward the mausoleum. Maria and Rouge quickly followed him.

"Shadow, you can't! Come back!" Neo yelled in protest.

The Lost followers immediately surrounded them. One of them, a woman, approached Shadow. She was holding a deep red Chaos Emerald.

"You must be the famous Shadow the Hedgehog we've heard so much about. Well, since our sister could not do her job, I'll be taking you back to Arawn myself." She laughed.

"Tell your master to go back to his own world and fix his problems. I'm never joining him. Now give me that emerald or else." Shadow said annoyed.

The woman grabbed Shadow and threw him to the ground. She then pressed her foot down on Shadow's chest. He would have retaliated, but he refused to since she was a woman.

"Hey, back off! Stay away from Shadow! He never did anything to you!" Maria yelled angrily.

"Ha! Do you serve him now? Is that it? It's only your fault that this has happened to him. If you had only followed your orders then he would not be in this situation." The woman scoffed at her.

"I'm warning you! Let him go, or you'll be dead!" Maria yelled, clenching her teeth.

"You know, Arawn should have sent me to do your work. I would have had Shadow on our side within the first day." She laughed.

There was then a large explosion of white light. Everyone fell to the ground, save Maria. Once it had ended, she stood proudly. The Lost followers stared at her in awe, for Dyrnwyn had returned. She held the divine sword within her hand. The blade was white steel and the hilt was encrusted with blue gems.

The Lost followers quickly jumped to their feet and ran off, leaving the Chaos Emerald behind. Maria smiled and helped Shadow up.

"Maria, what did you do?" Shadow said amazed.

"I don't know, Shadow. The sword just came to me. It was very strange." Maria said puzzled.

"That... That is Dyrnwyn, Arawn's Bane! It- It chose you to wield it!" Neo yelled as he began to shake.

"What does that mean?" Maria asked confused.

"It means that you have been chosen to defeat Arawn, but... you are one of his children. It makes no sense." Neo murmured.

"It doesn't have to make sense as long as we have this emerald." Rouge laughed as she picked it up and gazed upon it.

"Well, if I was chosen to slay Arawn then I'll do it. I know it may be very difficult, but I can do anything as long as you're with me, Shadow." Maria said as she hugged him.

Shadow smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank you, Maria. By the way, what was that woman talking about when she said that you hadn't followed your orders?" Shadow asked confused.

"I don't know, Shadow. I didn't understand anything that she said." Maria lied.

"Oh, then I guess we'll find out when we face Arawn." Shadow said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey guys, I'm already getting another reading for a Chaos Emerald! Let's go find it!" Rouge said excitedly.

Shadow nodded and followed her.

"I'm so sorry, Shadow..." Maria sighed and ran after them.


	5. Chapter 5 A Meeting with Mavok

Chapter 5 A Meeting with Mavok

Rouge led Shadow, Maria, and Neo through a dark forest. They were still searching for their third Chaos Emerald.

"The signal is getting stronger. We must be very close." Rouge said excitedly.

"Why would an Emerald be here, Rouge? There are no signs of civilization anywhere." Shadow asked confused.

"Trust me, Shadow. It's here. Just look at the Emerald." Rouge said earnestly.

The Emerald suddenly paled and returned to normal.

"What? It's gone!" She cried in distress.

"How did this happen? Emeralds don't just disappear like that." Maria asked sternly.

"Some more powerful necromancers are capable of teleportation. It is likely that the Emerald has already been found. We should go back to the city and search for a new lead." Neo suggested.

Just then, there was a rustling noise amidst the trees followed by a loud wind.

"What was that?" Maria whispered.

"Get down. Something is coming." Shadow said warily.

Maria kneeled down beside him and braced Dyrnwyn. A form suddenly approached out of the trees. It was a familiar form to Shadow and Rouge.

"Silver? What are you doing here?" Shadow asked in shock.

"Shadow, I ran into these... sorcerers. I don't know who they were, but they looked very similar to that person on the news yesterday. One of them had a Chaos Emerald. I tried to stop but they just vanished." Silver explained hastily.

"They returned to Northank, no doubt. It would seem that we will have to break into the Black Tower itself to retrieve this Emerald." Neo sighed.

"Where is Northank? Is it possible to go there?" Shadow asked impatiently.

"The gate to it from this world is some leagues west of here in the plains of Indiana. It should not be guarded, but the tower will be impossible to enter. It is protected by legions of the undead and there is but one entrance." Neo explained.

"We'll find a way. Let's get going. Silver, will you accompany us?" Shadow asked.

"Of course. It's my duty, Shadow. I know that these necromancers must be threatening this our world." Silver said proudly.

"Good. We could use your help." Shadow said nodding.

The five of them then set out on their journey to Northank. Eventually, dusk came and they set up camp by a spring. Shadow and Maria sat laid down together beneath a tree and fell asleep. Shadow awakened in the middle of the night to find that she was gone. He got up and looked around. Everyone else was still asleep and she had even left Dyrnwyn. Shadow quickly went to look for her. He approached the spring but stopped when he found Maria bathing in it. He quickly turned around and began to run away, but Maria stopped him.

"Where are you going, Shadow? You have to see this. It's so beautiful!" Maria laughed as she grabbed his hand.

Shadow looked at her and blushed. He then began to stare at the ground.

"What's wrong, Shadow? You can look at me. I don't care." Maria said smiling.

"But Maria, you're... naked." Shadow said embarrassed.

"So? You never where clothes, but I look at you all the time." Maria said, becoming annoyed.

"Yes, but it's different for you." Shadow said crossing his arms.

"Really? How so?" Maria laughed.

Shadow looked up at her and sighed.

"Come on, Shadow! You have to see this spring! It's so beautiful!" Maria said excitedly.

"Well, I guess-"

Maria grabbed his hand and dragged him away. She pulled him over to the edge of the spring. He stared at it in awe. It was indeed very beautiful as the water fell into it and the moonlight reflected off of its surface.

"Wow! Maria, this is amazing." Shadow said happily.

"I know. This world is even more beautiful than I had imagined, but being with you is what makes it that way." Maria sighed.

"Thank you, Maria. I think that you are... very beautiful as well." Shadow said blushing.

"Oh, Shadow. That means a lot to me. I know! Let's go for a swim!" She said excitedly.

"What? But, Maria, what if we-"

"Oh, come on, Shadow! Everything will be fine." Maria said, cutting him off.

They jumped into the spring together with a loud splash. Shadow was not as experienced with swimming as Maria. She helped him for a while until he got the hang of it. They swam together for nearly three hours, laughing and playing almost like small children. Shadow had never had so much fun in his life. They ran out of the spring and laid down together to dry off. They were still laughing and Shadow found it difficult to speak.

"Oh, Maria, that was wonderful! You... You were wonderful. Thank you." Shadow said happily.

"That was so much fun, Shadow! See? I told you that everything would be fine." Maria said as she hugged him.

"Yes, I am sorry, Maria. Though, I was only thinking of you." Shadow laughed.

"I know, Shadow. Thank you so much." She sighed.

_Oh, Shadow, why do you have to be so perfect? _Maria thought shamefully.

_She is faultless. What did I ever do to deserve her? _Shadow thought in wonder.

They lied in the grass together, staring at the stars. After a while, Shadow put his arm around her.

"Shadow, do you like me as more than a friend? I really like you a lot." Maria asked blushing.

Shadow stared at her with a puzzled expression.

"Maria, I..." Shadow was interrupted by the howl of a wolf that sent chills down his spine.

"What- What was that?" Maria asked nervously as she threw her arms around him.

"Don't worry, Maria. I'll keep you safe." Shadow said, trying to comfort her.

They were now the closest together that they had been all night. Shadow stared into her eyes.

"Maria, I do. I love... you." Shadow whispered.

"Oh, Shadow..." Maria whispered as tears streamed down her face.

Shadow wiped away her tears.

"Shadow, I love you!" Maria cried and kissed him with such force that he was knocked onto the ground.

Shadow's emotions began to boil inside of him. He had no idea what to do. He didn't want to go too far with Maria, but she would not release him. Shadow soon found that he too was beginning to cry.

"Oh, confound it all! Blasted technology! It's so much easier just to paint a picture!" I voice yelled from within the forest.

Maria immediately jumped off of him which relieved Shadow. They stared into the trees, but saw no one.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Shadow yelled furiously.

"What is it? Who are we looking for?" A voice whispered behind Shadow.

Shadow jumped around to find a tall, muscular man towering over them. He his face was actually somewhat friendly. He had long black hair and a beard. His eyes, however, were a deep purple which put Shadow on edge. He wore a suit of black plate armor but bore no weapon. He was also fumbling with a camera that he obviously had no idea how to use.

Maria turned around and kicked him in the shin.

"You freak! Who the heck are you?" Maria yelled furiously.

"I apologize. Allow me to explain. My name is Mavok. I believe that Shadow has heard of me before." Mavok said hopefully.

"Yes, you wanted to speak with me. Well, you certainly picked a bad time." Shadow said angrily.

"Ah, or did I, my furry friend?" Mavok said as he revealed a Chaos Emerald from behind his back.

"Where did you find this?" Shadow demanded.

"What does it matter? It's yours and I know the locations of the others as well. I will tell you where if you will hear me out." Mavok said smiling.

"We're listening." Shadow said inquisitively.

"I have come to tell you, Maria, that you should forget about Arawn and the Lost. They are a crumbling empire and will fall whether you aid them or not. I suggest that both of you work together to defeat Arawn and build your own kingdom from the Lost. Then you can consolidate your power and defeat Agumar." Mavok explained.

"And why do you want us to do this? What's in it for you?" Maria asked suspiciously.

"If Agumar is killed then I will have control over Northank once again. Now, as for the remaining Emeralds. Arawn has one in his possession and the other three are sealed within the tower of Northank. I'm going to help you get those back. Go and get everything you need and return to me here. Then, I'll sneak you into the tower." Mavok said urgently.

"And why should we trust you?" Shadow laughed.

"You shouldn't but what choice do you have? Do not inform your other friends. I'm only allowing the two of you to accompany me." Mavok said laughing.

Shadow looked at Maria and nodded.

"Get dressed and find Dyrnwyn. We need the Emeralds." Shadow sighed.

Maria rolled her eyes and ran off.

"I'm surprised that you're human, Mavok." Shadow said with interest.

"And why so? I could turn myself into a Mobian if I desired. So, did you read my book? What did you think?" Mavok asked hopefully.

"I didn't read your book and I don't plan on having anything else to do with you after this." Shadow said annoyed.

"Really? Oh, you'll be seeing me again, I assure you." Mavok laughed.

"Well then, if you're going to keep bothering me then tell me what you know about Maria." Shadow sighed.

"Arawn created her though as to why I do not know myself. I would say that he's trying to butter you up like a biscuit so you'll help him in his war against the Chao." Mavok said smiling.

"Chao? He's from Sonic's world?" Shadow asked in shock.

"He was originally, but his kingdom resides in the southern part of Northank known as the Lost Region. A large group of Chao had settled there previously. He's been fighting them for a thousand years. I suppose he's finally given up on his own people and is looking for your aid." Mavok explained.

"Well, then maybe Maria and I will help the Chao." Shadow laughed.

"They would appreciate it, but Maria is still considered a Lost follower. The Chao will not welcome her without first earning her trust." Mavok said pleased.

Maria then returned wearing her blue dress with Dyrnwyn belted around her waist.

"Alright, Mavok. Let's go." She said impatiently.

"Yes, I'll open a portal to Northank. Once we enter it we'll already be inside the tower, but be cautious. Agumar is currently in the tower as well." Mavok said warily.

He then opened the portal. Shadow and Maria ran through it and found themselves in a dark corridor. Mavok stepped through behind them.

"The Emeralds are in a vault on the eighth level of the tower. I will lead you there." Mavok said quietly.

Mavok took them to the main stairway where they began to climb upward. They entered the main chamber of the eighth level. Several wights were there, all wearing black armor and bearing twisted weapons. Maria charged forward with Dyrnwyn, incinerating them with its power.

"That was quite impressive, Maria. You're very strong." Shadow said admirably.

"Oh, thanks, Shadow!" She laughed.

"Hurry, the fault is this and someone else certainly had to have heard you." Mavok said urgently.

They followed Mavok to the vault and he pulled the solid iron door from its hinges. Shadow ran in and grabbed the three Emeralds. Mavok them gave him his Emerald as well.

"Now, I suggest that the two of you leave before-" Mavok was cut off by cackling laughter.

"Mavok, what are you doing here? Oh, so you lured them into a trap. Good work. We wouldn't want the Lost to become too powerful." Agumar said amused.

"You are a fool, Agumar! Maria has been chosen by Dyrnwyn. She can slay Arawn!" Mavok yelled angrily.

"That is true, Mavok, but if the Arawn is killed and the Lost destroyed, then Northank will also lose power. It will require decades for it to finally be unleashed." Agumar said annoyed.

"But it is inevitable. We've waited this long. What's a few more years to us?" Mavok laughed.

"No, Mavok! I have worked too hard on my plan to let it slip by! Now stand aside!" He yelled furiously.

Mavok looked at Shadow and nodded. He then used Chaos Control to teleported Maria and him back to Earth. Shadow and Maria looked around. They were back at the spring and dawn was breaking. Rouge, Silver, and Neo ran to them.

"You... You found four Chaos Emeralds? Where have you two been?" Rouge gasped.

"We met Mavok and he took us to Northank. Agumar had three of them and Mavok gave us his." Shadow explained.

"I would not advise you to trust Mavok, but it seems that there was nothing else you could do." Neo sighed.

"He looked like a fairly nice guy. He wasn't a beast or anything like you said, Neo." Maria laughed.

"He enjoys making good first impressions. Maria, may I speak with you in private?" Neo asked.

"Um... Sure." Maria said awkwardly.

She walked deeper into the forest with Neo. However, Shadow followed them and concealed himself behind a tree.

"What do you think you're doing, Maria? You're supposed to get Shadow to fall in love with you so he'll join the Lost, not the other way around! Now, you're in love with him and you've joined the humans! Are you testing our Master's patience? He could take away your life in an instant!" Neo yelled furiously.

"I was going to ask him last night, but then Mavok interrupted us! It's not my fault! I was so close, Neo. I had him crying over me. Shadow would have done anything for me then." Maria said crossing her arms.

"I am only doing this because I care for you, Maria. Otherwise I would have never come, but we have spoken long enough. Let's go." Neo sighed.

Shadow then revealed himself.

"There's no need to go anywhere. I... I can't believe this, Maria. Tell me, who are you? The real Maria that I knew would have never done anything like this to me. You never loved me did you? You've just been using me this whole time. I would have thought about joining the Lost if you had just come straight up and asked without playing this game with me. But forget it now, Maria. The game's over." Shadow said, struggling to hold back his tears.

He turned around and began to walk away.

"Shadow, wait! I'm sorry, Shadow! It was wrong of me to play with your heart, but I still love you! It's still me, Maria!" She yelled after him.

He did not look back.

"Shadow! Shadow, please don't leave me! I never meant for this to happen! I had to obey him, Shadow! You have to understand!" Maria yelled as she fell to her knees.

She watched in despair as Shadow disappeared into the forest.

"Shadow..." She sobbed.

Maria covered her face with her hands and began to cry.

Neo sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, Maria. Let's go. I can explain to Arawn. He will not harm you." Neo whispered to her.

"Go? Go where? I'm nothing without Shadow!" Maria wept loudly.

"Shadow will come back for you, Maria. I know it. Please, do not lose hope." Neo said, trying to cheer her up.

"Oh, why did Arawn ever create me? Fine. I'll go with you, but I don't see what use I will be." Maria said as she wiped away her tears.

"I will help you as best I may, but we must leave now." Neo said as he grabbed her hand.

Maria nodded and walked over to a nearby tree. She took Dyrnwyn and leaned it up against the trunk. She joined Neo once more and they ran off.


	6. Chapter 6 Shadow's New Enemy

Chapter 6 Shadow's New Enemy

Shadow quickly turned around and ran back to the clearing. Maria and Neo were both gone. He saw where Maria had left Dyrnwyn and picked it up. He observed it thoroughly, wondering what could possibly make this fabled weapon so powerful. Shadow began to wonder where Maria would go without him. He guessed that she would join the Lost, but he secretly hoped that she would come back. For he knew that he was going to miss her, however, he could not believe that she would do something like this.

Shadow returned to Rouge and Silver.

"Shadow, where's Maria?" Rouge asked confused.

"She has left with Neo. It turns out that she was only loving me in an attempt to get me to join the Lost. I sent her away." Shadow sighed.

"Oh, Shadow, I'm so sorry..." Rouge whispered to him.

"Man, that's rough..." Silver murmured.

"Thank you both for your sympathy but we should return these Emeralds to G.U.N.. Mavok said that Arawn has the last Emerald. We'll have to take another trip across the Atlantic." Shadow said flatly.

They did as he said and returned to the G.U.N. headquarters. After deliver the Chaos Emeralds, they met again with Commander Tower. Shadow explained what had happened with Maria.

"So she was a better agent than we thought. This does not surprise me, Shadow. Some of our recon teams reported back earlier last night from the sight of the disappearances. They discovered a land that was not mapped even by satellites. If she had come from that world then it is likely that she and these Lost followers are aliens planning to invade our world. That is why I wanted to keep the Emeralds here under our security." Tower explained.

"Sir, do you want us to retrieve the last Emerald? It is in Dumbarton Castle in Scotland. That is where the Lost has established their main hold." Shadow asked concerned.

"No, Shadow, one Emerald is not worth the loss of these six. You should stay here and guard them. I doubt that the Lost will remain idle long, knowing that the six Emeralds they need are all in one location." Tower said warily.

"Of course, sir." Shadow said nodding.

They left Tower's office.

"So, what are you going to do, Shadow?" Rouge asked smiling.

"I'm going to do as I have been told, Rouge. I advise that you do the same." Shadow said as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, come on, Shadow! Don't tell me that you're just going to sit around here when we only need one more Chaos Emerald!" Rouge said annoyed.

He made no reply.

"Fine. Then I'll go find it myself! I'll be sure to tell Maria how much you miss her." Rouge said smiling.

"Go ahead, Rouge. I won't stop you." Shadow laughed.

Rouge nodded and flew off out of the building.

Silver looked at Shadow and then down at Dyrnwyn.

"What are you going to do with her sword?" He asked.

"I'll keep it. Someone has to kill Arawn." Shadow said, gripping the hilt.

"But then why didn't you go with Rouge? You could've retrieved the Emerald and killed Arawn." Silver asked confused.

"Because, Silver, I didn't want to see Maria again! It would just be too embarrassing for both of us!" Shadow suddenly exploded.

Silver nodded with understanding.

"I'm sorry, Silver, but I have been experiencing emotions that I had never felt before. I am very confused." Shadow sighed.

"Yeah, that's what love does to you, Shadow." Silver laughed.

"Hmm... I suppose you are correct. What are you doing here any way Silver? We simply ran into you, and you never explained." Shadow asked puzzled.

"Oh, I've been on my own sort of hunt. I heard about these beings, the Lost, coming from a different dimension. I came here hoping to find out how they traveled between dimensions. I thought that maybe it would allow me to find Blaze." Silver said, laughing at the ridiculousness of his statement.

"I will not lie to you, Silver. When Mavok took us to Northank, the land that they hail from within, I could feel a dark power there, but it wasn't resonating from any being. It came from the land itself." Shadow murmured.

"I will investigate it later, but for now, we have to stop Arawn. Who knows what he could do with these emeralds?" Silver said gravely.

"It's difficult to say, Silver, but whatever it is, I know that it will threaten this world. I'm not going to let anything stand in my way from stopping him, not even Maria, for I promised her that I would protect this planet and I intend to keep it." Shadow said as he began to shake. It was obvious that he was trying to hold back his emotions.

"Shadow, Maria isn't going to stop you! She probably wants Arawn dead more than you do. I mean, just look at what Arawn did to her! Why don't you find Maria and start over? Then, we can all work together to stop Arawn." Silver said, trying to cheer him up.

"Silver, I wish I could, but I cannot. Maria used me, Silver, and what's to stop her from doing it again?" Shadow sighed.

"Fine, Shadow. We'll just wait around here for Rouge to fix your problems for you." Silver said crossing his arms.

"We'll see what Rouge does about this." Shadow laughed.

Maria and Neo approached the gate of Dumbarton Castle. The guards saw them approach and opened it for them.

"What am I going to do, Neo? I failed Arawn. Will he kill me?" Maria asked nervously as they entered the castle.

"No, he will not kill you, Maria. He never executes those who fail him. He usually tries to find ways to make them suffer. However, I will make sure that you are pardoned. But forget about Arawn. Follow me to my quarters. I want you to rest before meeting him." Neo assured her.

"But Neo, I can't rest, not when I'm so distraught over Shadow!" Maria said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Please, Maria, come with me. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised." Neo said smiling.

"Fine, but I doubt that it will help..." Maria sighed.

Neo escorted Maria to his room. He opened the door and was surprised to see Rouge holding the last Chaos Emerald.

"Rouge!" Maria yelled as she ran to her.

Maria hugged her tightly.

"Ugh... It's nice to see you too, Maria." She laughed.

"Rouge? How did you get into my room? I was going to give that Emerald to Maria." Neo said annoyed.

"She can have it if she comes back with me. Shadow really misses you, Maria. He wanted me to apologize for him." Rouge said sadly.

"Why didn't he come here himself?" Maria asked confused.

"He said that it would be too embarrassing for both of you. I thought he was crazy." Rouge said as she crossed her arms.

"No, he was right, Rouge. I don't deserve to see him again! I'm such a sick and twisted person, Rouge! Shadow was perfect and I used him!" Maria cried into her shoulder.

"Whoa! Calm down, Maria. It's not the end of the world." Rouge sighed.

"On the contrary it-"

"Be quiet, Neo!" Rouge said harshly.

"Listen, Rouge, if you really want that Chaos Emerald then you can have it, but I still need to get Maria pardoned by Arawn so he doesn't come looking for her." Neo said as he opened the door for her.

"Oh, come on, Maria. I know you don't want to hang around this dusty old castle. You want to be with Shadow, snuggled up with him in a nice warm bed." Rouge said smiling.

"Yes, that would be very nice..." Maria said blushing.

"Oh, and I saw what you and Shadow did last night. I was very proud of Shadow. Until you came around, he wouldn't even hold a girl's hand." Rouge said and winked at her.

"What? You saw us? Please, let's not talk about this right now, Rouge." Maria said laughing.

"I have to admit, Maria, I was jealous of you." Rouge sighed.

"Ha! I bet you're really jealous of me now." Maria said as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait! What did you and Shadow do?" Neo demanded.

"It was nothing, Neo. We just kissed." Maria said hastily.

"I'd say it was more than that, Maria. If Mavok hadn't stopped you who knows what could've happened? Perhaps Shadow wouldn't have been so angry with you?" Rouge said smiling.

"No, Rouge. Nothing would have changed Shadow's mind." Maria sighed.

"I think that if he saw how helpless and alone you are he would forgive you. He might not have said it, but I've learned to read Shadow like a book and he felt really bad for leaving you like that." Rouge said, trying to cheer her up.

"Rouge, please, leave my room and go back to your government agency. We are Maria's family. We can help her." Neo said impatiently.

"Rouge is my family too, Neo! She's like my older sister that looks after me and tries to keep me out of trouble." Maria laughed.

"Thanks, Maria. You really are the first girl I've met who actually likes me." Rouge sighed.

"Please, this is all very nice, but the guards have no doubt told Arawn of our arrival and they will come looking for us soon!" Neo said urgently.

"Fine. See you around, Maria, and we're not through talking about last night." Rouge said and flew off down the corridor.

"Stay safe, Rouge." Maria laughed.

"Follow me, Maria. We must go and see Arawn." He said sternly.

Maria nodded and followed him.

They entered the throne room. It was filled with Lost followers who were training. Arawn was of course, sitting upon the throne. He saw Maria enter and approached her and Neo.

"What is the meaning of this? Where is Shadow?" He demanded.

All of the Lost followers in the room stared at them.

"My Lord, there was a complication with Shadow. He discovered that Maria was trying to get him to join us and he left her." Neo explained.

"Really? And does that not infuriate you, Maria? You gave him your love and he turned his back on you. He did not even try to understand your struggles, that you had no choice in the matter. Does it not drive you to want revenge?" Arawn asked smiling.

Maria said nothing and punched him in the face. The room became deathly silent.

"Ah, I understand your anger. It is not toward Shadow, but vented toward yourself. You are ashamed at what you did, but hear me now, there is no shame to be had in your act. You were simply following orders, orders that you could not disobey and Shadow was too inconsiderate to understand that. It is obvious that he never loved you. If he had then he would have tried to help you." Arawn said coldly.

"No, you're wrong! Shadow loved me! He would never lie to me!" Maria yelled in defiance.

"Deceive yourself if that is what you wish, but you will come to know the truth eventually. He loved the girl that you were, not the girl that you are now." Arawn sighed.

Maria froze at these words.

_No, he's right! Shadow only loved me because he thought that I was the Maria he once knew, but now that he sees how much I've changed he... He doesn't love me. _Maria thought in despair.

"Yes, now you understand. Shadow is too narrow-minded to see beyond your differences. He is not willing to cope with them. See to it that he does not fool you again." Arawn said pleased.

"Shadow... He _did_ lie to me. He thought that I was still the sweet, innocent girl that he knew me as so long ago. Well, I'll show him how wrong he is." Maria said as she clenched her fists.

"Ah! _That_ is the attitude every Lost follower should have. You could learn something from her Neo, several actually. Maria, the barracks are down the main corridor to your right. There you will find your armaments." Arawn said amused.

"What? You mean that you don't even care that I failed you?" Maria asked in shock.

"It is true that Shadow would have been a great boon for the Lost, but situations arise that force us to change our plans. It is a part of war. Besides, you did manage to gather all of the remaining six Chaos Emeralds in one place. Now, all we must do is take them for ourselves. With their power I will be able to destroy any foe that stands against me." Arawn laughed.

"I would like to be assigned to retrieve the Emeralds, my Lord." Maria said hastily.

"Of course. I expected no less enthusiasm from you, Maria. Go to the barracks and arms yourself. Once you have done so, return to me here." Arawn said happily.

Maria bowed and left. She ran to the barracks and changed into her armor of green steel plate and a dress of mail. She chose a large sword that balanced in her hand. She dipped it in poison and sheathed it. Maria then returned to the throne room bearing all the panoply of war. However, another Lost follower ran in ahead, shoving her aside.

"My Lord, the Chaos Emerald is gone!" He yelled urgently.

Maria smiled at this.

"What? Who was the last to possess it?" Arawn demanded, arising from his throne.

"It was Neo, my Lord!" He said, pointing to him.

Arawn grabbed Neo by the shoulder and kicked him to the floor. The Lost followers in the throne room were all cheering for him to be executed.

"Who will deal justice upon the traitor? Hmm?" Arawn yelled laughing.

The room arose in an uproar as men and women rushed at Neo, bearing their swords.

"So this is how Arawn rewards those who are loyal to him for centuries, since the days of Thadur? You accuse me of treason without a trial on the simple notion that I was the last to possess this missing emerald? Look well, brothers and sisters, at the man to whom we have sword oaths of service! This is the fate that awaits all of us who believe in liberty!" Neo yelled in defiance.

The Lost followers around him stopped abruptly and stared at Arawn. He looked around at them uncomfortably. His eyes then caught Maria standing by the entrance.

"Ah! Maria, come and dispose of this seditionist, will you?" Arawn said smiling.

Maria wandered through the crowd. Some of the Lost followers were rough and battle-hardened while others were young and beautiful, though they were all ageless. Once Maria had finally cleared the throng, she entered the small open area where Neo was still laying on the floor. Maria walked over to him and helped him up. After this, the Lost followers proceeded with their tasks. Maria said nothing to Arawn and left the throne room.


	7. Chapter 7 Double Treachery

Chapter 7 Double Treachery

Maria left Dumbarton Castle where she met with the rest of her team that was going to accompany her. There ten of them including Maria. Despite their numbers, they had full confidence in their ability to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. Together, they swam across the river Clyde to Glasgow where they hijacked a large ship and began to sail to America.

"You are certain that once we have all of the Emeralds we will be able to use them to teleport back to Dumbarton?" One of the members of the group asked Maria.

"Yes, I am certain. We will be able to use Chaos Control with all seven." Maria said annoyed.

"So be it. May I remind you that Arawn will not tolerate your failure again? You are fortunate that he let you off so easily the first time." He said and walked away.

Maria laughed and stared out across the ocean.

"Well, Shadow, if you missed me so much I'm sure you'll be overjoyed to see me again." She murmured to herself.

When they arrived at the port in America, Maria was welcomed by several G.U.N. soldiers who had been informed of the ship being stolen from Glasgow. Maria and the other Lost followers quickly slew them all and ran south toward the capital. Despite their speed, word of their arrival traveled faster and G.U.N. was warned of their rapid approach. They first evacuated the president and several other powerful political figures before forming their defense.

When Shadow first heard of a small group of Lost followers preparing to invade the capital, he never even thought that Maria could have been amongst them.

"This can't be good, Shadow! Rouge hasn't returned and Arawn has sent a small force here, no doubt to steal the Emeralds. What if they captured Rouge and got the location of the Emeralds out of her?" Silver said nervously.

"Come on, Silver. Did you really have that little faith in me?" Rouge laughed as she jumped out of a tree behind them.

"Rouge, you're back! Do you have the Emerald?" Shadow asked urgently.

"I already gave it to Tower, but you're not really concerned about that are you Shadow? You want to hear how Maria is doing." Rouge said smiling.

"Well... Yes, it would comfort me." Shadow said embarrassed.

"She was awful, Shadow, and you should feel very bad about it. Her heart was broken and she had no idea what to do or where to go." Rouge said as she crossed her arms.

"I know that I should have been more considerate of her, Rouge, but you don't understand my situation. Maria was using me and so I left her. What else was I to do? Forget about it? How could I ever trust her again?" Shadow said angrily.

"I bet you wish that you had. You don't care about trust, Shadow. I mean, just look at how long you've been my friend." Rouge laughed.

"She has a point, Shadow." Silver said as he rolled his eyes.

"Enough! I have no time to argue with you, Rouge! I must protect the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow yelled and ran off toward the G.U.N. headquarters.

Rouge and Silver quickly joined him.

"Wow! You were right about having no time, Shadow." Silver said as he pointed across the field at the G.U.N. Headquarters.

They could not see any individual figures for the building was engulfed in green fire, but they could hear the screams of battle. Disaster fell upon them like a crashing wave as Maria and the Lost followers burst through G.U.N.'s main line of defense and entered the headquarters.

Shadow rushed toward the burning building with Rouge and Silver following behind. The entered the building and found all of the soldiers dead, slain by swords. Shadow ran to the vault where the Emeralds were held. The door had been melted open as if with a welding torch. Shadow ran into the vault through the breach, and to his horror, saw Maria standing before him in the company of nine other Lost followers. Their eyes met and Shadow froze. He saw that the seven Emeralds now levitated around her, but he did not know what to do. Maria smiled at him.

"Miss me Shadow?" She laughed.

Rouge and Silver then entered the vault as well.

"Maria? Is that really you?" Rouge gasped.

Her only response was, "Chaos Control," and then they were all gone.

Shadow began to fall over, but Rouge caught him.

"No, that... That wasn't her. It couldn't have been... Maria." Shadow said as tears filled his eyes.

"You're right, Shadow. That wasn't Maria. She is dead and that being is a spawn of necromancy created to kill and destroy without pity." A voice said from behind them.

It was Commander Tower.

"Commander Tower, I- I'm sorry. I tried, but..."

"This is not your fault, Shadow. You would have never been able to bring harm to her even if you crossed her path leagues before she arrived. All that matters now is that Arawn has all of the Chaos Emeralds and we have no idea what he's planning to do with them." Tower sighed heavily.

"Their base is at Dumbarton Castle! We can go there and stop them!" Silver said urgently.

"No, don't waste your time. I know where she is taking them." Shadow murmured as he arose to his feet.

Arawn slammed his fist down onto the table of his throne room, breaking off its edge. He was back in Nathelien having another meeting with his council.

"She betrayed me!" He yelled outraged.

"And you did not expect this, Arawn? You've created a monster!" Agumar yelled furiously.

"That's funny coming from you." Galen laughed. Avari laughed with him.

"I don not understand, Arawn. Did you not send others with her? Would they not have returned with the Emeralds when she attempted to take them for herself?" Marech asked confused.

"Either out of fear toward her or disloyalty to me, they did not do so, and they will pay!"

"I would be more afraid of her than you as well." Mavok laughed as he stepped into the throne room. The guards surrounded him, but he paid them no heed, shrugging them aside.

"Mavok! What are you doing here?" Marech asked as he rolled his eyes.

"I have come to bring word of your demise. Maria is going to destroy you, Arawn, and take your throne." Mavok said as he sat down on the edge of the table next to his brother.

"Ha! You speak with a fool's words! Your ring may have given you foresight, but it is gone now." Arawn laughed.

"Yes, by the way, Galen, I never did find that ring you stole from me." Mavok said inquisitively.

"Nor did I." Galen said smiling.

"Please, Mavok, it matters not how much power the Emeralds grant her, only by Dyrnwyn will I fall." Arawn laughed as he sat down on his throne.

"Yes, about that, Dyrnwyn has returned, and it's in the hands of Shadow. Goodbye!" Mavok said as he got up and left the throne room.

The door slammed shut and silence fell over the council.

"You are all dismissed." Arawn muttered.


	8. Chapter 8 Clash on the Ark

Chapter 8 Clash on the Ark

Shadow and Rouge appeared on the space colony Ark.

"Are you sure that Maria came here, Shadow?" Rouge asked confused.

"I know that she has. If Arawn wants to use the Emeralds to destroy the planet then he'll use the Eclipse Cannon." Shadow said nodding.

They began to run down the corridor to the control room.

"Hey, Shadow. You're not going to kill her are you?" Rouge asked sternly.

Shadow stopped and looked at Rouge.

"I will do what I must to keep my promise to Maria, and if allowing Maria herself to live breaks that promise then I have no choice but to kill her." Shadow said sadly but with all seriousness.

"Shadow..." Rouge sighed.

He ignored her and kept moving. They entered the control room and found Maria. She still had the Emeralds of course, however, the other Lost followers were gone and she was alone.

"Where's Arawn, Maria?" Shadow asked sternly.

"Arawn? No, he is not here. Arawn is a fool for creating me. I was never going to give these emeralds to him. All I want is to avenge my broken heart that was shattered by your hands!" Maria yelled shakily.

"What? Maria, you aren't making any sense. I still love you!" Shadow said as he grabbed her hand.

Maria shoved him off.

"Ha! You don't love me, Shadow! You love the girl in your memories, but I'm not that girl!" Maria yelled enraged.

"You're wrong, Maria. You and the Maria from my memories are one in the same. I can see it in your eyes, those eyes that I will never forget, those eyes that were my last sight before the professor altered my memories. Please, do you not believe me, Maria?" Shadow said as he held his arms out to her.

"No, I don't believe you, Shadow. You're just looking for a way to save yourself. Well, it won't work." Maria yelled shaking her head.

She charged toward Shadow and swung her sword. Shadow quickly sidestepped out of the way.

"Maria, please, I don't want to hurt you." Shadow begged her.

"All the easier for me to do so to you!" Maria laughed as she charged toward him again.

Rouge flew in between them and Maria stopped abruptly.

"Stand aside, Rouge." She said angrily.

"Maria, I don't understand! Just yesterday you said that you would want nothing more than to be back in Shadow's arms, and now, you want to kill him! What exactly happened when you met Arawn?" Rouge asked inquisitively.

"He opened my eyes to where Shadow's love truly resides." Maria said as she clenched her fists.

"Oh..." Rouge said blushing.

"Maria, listen to me! Rouge and I aren't together! I told you that!" Shadow said annoyed.

"No, Shadow! That's not it! You don't really love me! You just love the old Maria! Well, that girl isn't me! I know that you always wanted that to be me, but I'm not! I'm different, but you weren't willing to accept that!" Maria yelled as she began to cry.

Shadow froze. He did not know what to say to her. Maria jumped over Rouge and swung her sword down upon Shadow. He quickly grabbed the hilt of the blade and kicked Maria, knocking her to the ground. She lost the grip on her sword and it slid over the edge of the walkway, falling into the dark chasm below.

Now, to say that you're going to do something is one thing, but to actually do it is another. Suffice to say, Shadow was not expecting to actually do as he had said. Maria jumped back up, her hair a mess and her eyes filled with rage. She conjured green fire in her hands and blasted it at Shadow. He quickly ran up the wall behind him to avoid it. He jumped off and landed in front of Maria.

"Maria, can you not see that Arawn has been lying to you? I love you, Maria! Please, we must work together to stop him!" Shadow yelled as he grabbed her hand.

Maria laughed and punched him in the stomach. Shadow gasped and fell to his knees. He looked up at Maria. She was preparing to hit him again, but Rouge suddenly kicked Maria in the side, sending her flying into a wall.

"Run, Shadow!" Rouge yelled.

Shadow nodded and ran off down the corridor. He entered the observation deck. He turned around and Maria suddenly burst through the door. It was obvious that she was getting worn out.

"Alright, Maria, if you want a fight then I'll give you one." Shadow said smiling.

Maria gasped as the Chaos Emeralds began to revolve around them. Rouge ran into the room and stared at Shadow.

"Please, Maria, stop fighting before he really hurts you! The Emeralds give him a massive amount of power!" Rouge pleaded.

Maria looked back at Rouge and smiled.

"I know what I'm doing Rouge." She laughed.

The observation deck then erupted with blinding light. Rouge covered her eyes and turned away. When the light had faded Shadow had indeed undergone his super transformation, but it looked as if Maria had done so as well! However, her fur had changed to a green color instead of the usual gold. Her hair was also much longer as it touched the floor. Shadow stared at Maria in shock that the Chaos Emeralds had granted her power as well.

They both vanished and reappeared outside of the Ark. Rouge watched in horror through the window of the observation deck as they began to battle, slamming into each other with tremendous force. Rouge then heard footsteps behind her followed by soft laughter. She turned around to see Arawn accompanied by twelve Lost followers.

"Isn't it beautiful? The power of the Chaos Emeralds is even greater than I had thought." Arawn said pleasantly.

"Whatever you did to Maria, you better fix it right now!" Rouge yelled furiously.

"What? I did nothing to your friend, little girl. She has her own quarrel with Shadow. I did not wish for her to kill him, but she chose to by her own will. All I wanted were the Emeralds." Arawn explained.

"You mean, that really is the normal Maria out there? But she loved Shadow so much... I don't understand." Rouge said in disbelief.

"Then you do not understand the Lost, foolish girl." Arawn laughed as he walked up to the observation window.

Maria slammed into Shadow and they went out of view. Rouge quickly took flight and flew out of the observation deck down one of the corridors.

"What are all of you doing? Go after her!" Arawn yelled angrily.

The Lost followers nodded and ran down the corridor. However, Rouge had already concealed herself in the air ducts of the ceiling. She watched as they ran by beneath her. Unfortunately, she watched a moment to long and Arawn himself walked by and saw her.

"You're a sneaky one aren't you? We of the Lost do not run and hide, but face our foes head on without fear." Arawn laughed.

Rouge quickly flew off down the vent shaft before Arawn blew his way inside as well. He pursued her for several minutes until they reached the liquid containment chamber. Rouge smiled as she began to remember how she had helped everyone to save the world by draining the liquid here. A plan then began to form in her mind of how she would stop Arawn, at least long enough for Shadow and Maria to settle their dispute.

Arawn emerged through the waterfall of orange liquid behind her.

"Give up now, little girl. We needn't fight, although, I know how much you must hate me. You had everything going perfectly with Shadow until I came along!" He said smiling.

Rouge ignored him and threw the switch. The liquid rushed out of the walls and rapidly began to fill the chamber. Rouge then flew up to the second level. Arawn quickly removed his armor so that he could swim and patiently waited for the water to rise so that he could follow Rouge as he knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

Once Rouge had gotten to the upper level, she ran to the security door that led to the cannon's core.

"No! It's closed!" She yelled as she kicked the door with all of her might.

"Wait. Perhaps he could open it for me?" Rouge said quietly.

Arawn then climbed up to the second level, soaking wet.

"You certainly are clever, but it's over now!" He said walking toward her.

"You know, it's amazing how everything you create secretly can't stand you. It's just a miracle that you've never tried to make your own wife." Rouge said laughing.

"Be silent, foolish girl! You do not know of what you speak!" Arawn yelled furiously.

"What? Oh, don't tell me that you actually have tried to make your own wife! Boy, do I feel sorry for her!" Rouge laughed, this time genuinely amused.

Arawn launched a blast of green fire at her. Rouge quickly flew out of the way and the blast hit the door with a shuddering explosion. The door and most of the wall was now gone. Rouge smiled and flew through the breach. Arawn grunted in anger and ran after her.

Rouge flew down the next corridor, evading any attack that Arawn launched at her. She stopped abruptly when she was over the chute where the energy had been draining. Arawn, paying no attention, jumped to catch her. He narrowly missed her and fell down into the liquid. Arawn attempted to climb back up the chute, but the rushing liquid knocked him back pulling him down into the core.

"That should keep him busy for a while!" Rouge laughed.

However, her fun was short lived as the other Lost followers soon found her. They began to unleash their fire upon her until she was forced to fly down to the core as well. Once Rouge was in the core, she found Arawn standing in the center of the chamber.

"You are cunning indeed. You defeat your foes with you mind not your strength. Not what I prefer, but I respect it nonetheless. So, what are you going to do now, little girl? I know that you aren't going to help Shadow and Maria solve their problem. You are loving this aren't you? Shadow's perfect girl suddenly turning on him, hating him. I suppose you're back on top of his list now." Arawn said smiling.

"What are you talking about? I liked Maria a lot before she met you! We considered ourselves to be sisters even! She was so nice and kind, yet she could be brave and was unafraid to stand up for what she believed in! But now, she's... she's just like you! Your not brave or courageous! You accuse me of hiding and sneaking when you protect yourself with your necromantic spells and sorcery? You're the coward, Arawn, not me!" Rouge yelled furiously as she stomped toward him.

"You tell yourself that, but you know that Maria was nothing more than a wall that I placed between you and Shadow. Once she is gone, Shadow will be distraught and then you will comfort him in his grief. After he sees how much you care for him, he will love you as well." Arawn said as he began to circle around her.

"Are you trying to hypnotize me or something? I haven't made a single move on Shadow since Maria left and if she is to die then I don't plan on it. Do you actually think that Shadow would be able to have another relationship after Maria dies... again? I'll try to comfort him, yes, but it won't help him. Trust me, I know Shadow. All I want is for him to be happy, and if Maria makes him happy then that's wonderful in my eyes!" Rouge yelled, beginning to cry.

Arawn looked at her in shock.

"Well, it seems that you are not susceptible to my words. Yes, my power resides in my voice. How do you think I manage to keep the Lost under my rule?" Arawn said, laughing at her disgusted face.

"So you have been controlling Maria, you monster!" Rouge yelled clenching her fists.

"No, I cannot control a person's will, my dear, but I did lie to Maria and she believed me. I told her that Shadow didn't love her and she held it to be true. It is that simple." Arawn said amused.

Rouge was too angry for words. She unleashed her wrath and began to charge at Arawn when she was tackled to the ground by two of the Lost followers that had pursued her.

"Good work all of you. Now we must wait to see survives the real battle. Of course, neither of them will!" Arawn laughed madly.


	9. Chapter 9 The Chains of Love

Chapter 9 The Chains of Love

Shadow sighed heavily and looked up at Maria. They were still fighting outside of the Ark and Shadow was getting quite worn out. Maria dove down upon him and they locked hands.

"Maria, please, enough of this! Can you not see that I still love you? I don't care about what you have become! You're still the same to me!" Shadow begged her.

"No, I'm not the same, Shadow, and if you truly loved me then you wouldn't have left me!" Maria yelled angrily.

"Maria, please don't make me do this." Shadow said as tears came to his eyes.

Maria said nothing but continued to struggle with him.

"I'm sorry, Maria, for everything I've done to you, and if we survive I hope that you can forgive me." Shadow whispered to her.

He then removed his inhibitor rings and soared through space, crashing into the face of the Ark with Maria in his arms. They hit the surface just above the Eclipse Cannon and plummeted into its core. Shadow smashed into the center of the chamber, sending large rifts across the floor and up the walls. The liquid in the chamber quickly evaporated from Shadow's energy and the room was filled with steam.

Arawn and the other Lost followers left Rouge to search for them, however, thanks to her acute hearing, Rouge was able to find them first by listening to Shadow's sobs. She flew over to them and gasped in horror: Maria was dead.

"No... Please, this can't be..." Rouge muttered weakly as she gazed upon Shadow, kneeling over Maria's lifeless body.

Despite this, Rouge was quite grateful that Shadow was alive, seeing as he was still in his super form without wearing his inhibitor rings.

"Shadow... I-I'm so sorry..." Rouge sobbed.

"Where's Arawn?" Shadow asked, grabbing her hand.

"But Shadow, you can't fight him! It's not safe without your rings!" Rouge protested.

"So be it! If I am to perish, then at least I can make sure that he never does this to anyone again!" Shadow yelled as tears streamed down his face.

"Looking for me, are you, Shadow? I must admit that I am impressed, though, I suppose that they call you the ultimate life form for a reason?" Arawn laughed.

Shadow said nothing, but flew through the air, slamming into Arawn. They burst through a wall of the chamber and disappeared. Rouge tried to fly after them, but one of the Lost followers grabbed her.

"I say it's time you joined your friend in Northank." He said smiling, bringing his sword to her throat.

There was a flash of light and Mavok leapt out of the steam in his werewolf form.

The Lost follower was then crushed between his jaws. The beast tossed him aside and then stared at Rouge, growling menacingly.

"Mavok... is that you?" Rouge gasped.

The wolf smiled and stalked over to Maria. Silver then approached Maria, bearing Dyrnwyn. The other Lost followers ran away from him in fear of the blade.

"Silver, what are you doing here, and why did you bring Mavok?" Rouge asked confused.

"Where's Maria? I need to give this to her so she can kill Arawn?" Silver asked urgently.

"Maria... She's dead. Shadow killed her..." Rouge sighed.

"Not for long she isn't. I will find her spirit in Northank and return it to her body." Mavok said as he kneeled down to her. He had transformed into his human form which surprised Rouge.

He placed his hand over Maria and closed his eyes. He then began to communicate with Maria's spirit, though Rouge and Silver were pretty sure that he was just talking to himself.

"Wait. What do you mean you don't want to come back? You have to kill Arawn! You're ashamed of what you did to Shadow? You think that you don't deserve him? Well, if you come back now you could save his life. Would you not do that for him? He would do the same for you! Yes, that's what I thought." Mavok said as he stared at the wall.

"Mavok... what are you doing?" Silver sighed.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Maria?" He laughed.

Maria then jumped up and looked around curiously.

"What? She's alive! Mavok, what did you do?" Silver asked in shock.

"Ha! You'd be surprised by the power that resides in Northank, my friend! That power is within me to use as I please. Well, I should go. I don't want to interfere any more than I already have." Mavok laughed and vanished.

Rouge ran to Maria and hugged her.

"Oh, Maria, never scare me like that again!" Rouge cried.

Maria smiled and hugged her back. She took Dyrnwyn from Silver and ran through the breach that Shadow had made. Eventually, she made it back to the observation deck where she found them. Shadow had lost his super form and the Chaos Emeralds were scattered about the room. Arawn held one in his left hand while strangling Shadow in his right.

"Let go of him!" Maria yelled as she charged at Arawn.

He dropped Shadow and quickly evaded the attack, however, the blade cut his shoulder and green blood ran down his arm. The wound began to burn as Dyrnwyn's power entered into his body.

"M-Maria..." Shadow sighed.

He smiled at her and fell forward. Maria caught him and slowly laid him down on the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Shadow..." She whispered in his ear as tears filled her eyes.

Shadow wiped away her tears and kissed her before he fell into unconsciousness. Maria stood up and faced Arawn.

"What are you doing, Maria? You could've killed me! That is the first time I have felt pain in centuries!" Arawn yelled in shock.

"Well, you're about to make up for it a hundred fold!" Maria yelled, charging toward him again.

He drew his own sword and ran toward her.

"And I intend to kill you! I'm not listening to your false tongue anymore!" Maria said as they clashed swords.

"I gave you life again, and now you repay me by taking my own? How ungrateful!" Arawn laughed.

"I never wanted to live again, and look at what you've done to me!" Maria yelled as she knocked him back.

"Now, calm down, Maria. Think about how happy Shadow was to see you again, and yet you believe that I committed an act of evil in creating you?" Arawn asked in shock.

"And look at what I did to Shadow because of you! We're never going to be the same, but I'm sure that Shadow will be even happier when I kill you!" Maria yelled as she thrust Dyrnwyn at his chest.

Arawn parried and it cut into his side. He screamed and fell to his knees.

"Fine! Kill me, Maria! Unleash your anger and take the vengeance that you crave! Besides, I deserve no less, do I not?" Arawn said smiling.

Maria did not speak and purged Dyrnwyn through his chest. He gasped and fell over onto his back.

"Satisfied? I have a sister, Maria... She will avenge me..." He laughed.

To Maria's surprise, Arawn's body then disintegrated and she felt a strong rush of wind pass over her. She shook her head and returned to reality. Maria ran over to Shadow and picked him up. She sat down on the floor and cradled his head in the bend of her arm. Maria waited several hours for him to awaken. She never moved or fell asleep, for such was her love for him.

Shadow opened his eyes at last and smiled up at her.

"Maria... You're alive, and you saved _my_ life? Does this mean that you still love me?" Shadow laughed.

"Yes, Shadow I love you, but I do not deserve to! You are perfect in every way, Shadow, and I hurt you so much! I'm not worthy of your love, Shadow! I'm nothing but a monster, just like Arawn, cruel and cold, created to destroy the world, the world that we loved and dreamed of seeing together! Don't tell me otherwise, Shadow, because it's true! I know you want to comfort me, but I am a beast, Shadow! And you are a gallant prince, trying to save me from myself! Why do you love me, Shadow? I don't understand! I know I was angry about it at first, but now I am really confused... Why do you love me, Shadow? Is it really because I just remind you of your memories of a girl you used to know, like Arawn told me? If it is, then I am perfectly happy with it, for it is far more than I deserve!" Maria sobbed into his chest.

Shadow stroked Maria's hair and kissed her forehead.

"Maria, I am going to tell you the honest truth. I love you because you are the exact opposite of the girl I knew. I don't care about my past. I put it behind me long ago. But you, Maria, you are nothing like her. Besides the name, you don't really spike my memories at all. It seems that Arawn convinced you that you were nothing but a mirror to me in which I saw the old Maria's reflection. Well, I can tell you that he couldn't have been more wrong. Maria, I love you for who you are now, not who you were in my memories. You could just be another Lost follower who happened to share her name, for all I know. Your eyes did remind me of the girl I used to know, but now I see that they are yours and no one else's , beautiful in their own, unique way, just like your smile, your laugh, and your sweet, soothing voice. Even the way you lose control of your emotions, Maria, like right now, I love it. When you do, such as a couple nights ago when we kissed, I feel as though you have set me free from my old self. Oh, and as to you being a monster created to destroy the world, well, that just gives us something in common." Shadow whispered in her ear.

Maria looked up at him, her eyes red with tears.

"Why, Shadow? Why are you so perfect? I betrayed you, fought you, and even tried to kill you, and yet your only response is love and forgiveness! Just look at me, Shadow! I'm nothing but a disgrace to the real Maria that you knew! My very presence defiles the Ark and her memory!" She cried in disbelief.

"Maria, I told you that you are not that girl I knew. You are your own person, free to be whoever you want and I love you for that. Do you think that if Arawn made you exactly like the old Maria, we would be able to love one another as we are now? No, we would just be like brother and sister as she and I used to picture ourselves being. Arawn was smarter than he appeared Maria. He made you perfect for me." Shadow said smiling.

"Shadow, I'm far from perfect! I don't deserve you! I never did, for I always knew that I was going to betray you to Arawn! That was why I was so nice to you! Cooking meals for you, sleeping with you, and even giving you my body, I did all of those things so that I could earn your love and fulfill my duty to Arawn, to betray you and give you to him! Yet you call me perfect?" Maria cried as she shook her head.

"Come here, Maria." Shadow laughed and began to kiss her.

"No, Shadow! I don't deserve your affection! Every hug or kiss you give me, feels as though I'm stealing it from you!" Maria cried as she jumped up to her feet.

She began to run away, but Shadow teleported in front of her, causing Maria to run into his arms. Her eyes widened and she stared at him.

"You know, Maria, without these rings on, I can really lose control of myself as well." Shadow whispered as he stroked her back.

Maria shuddered as he kissed her tenderly. Maria forced him to stop so that she could speak.

"Fine, Shadow! I give up! It's obvious that I don't deserve you and you deserve much better than me, but if you do indeed desire me then I will submit myself to you! You will be like my new master! I will do all that you ask!" Maria cried in frustration.

Shadow rolled his eyes and said, "Would you give me your hand in marriage?"

Maria stared at Shadow as if she had never seen him before and he had asked this.

"Shadow, you continue to amaze me... I betray you, try to kill you, and you want to spend the rest of your immortal life with me? Shadow, do you understand how crazy that sounds?" Maria said in disbelief.

"Now, Maria, you said you would do all that I ask." Shadow laughed, crossing his arms.

"Yes, of course, I'll marry you, Shadow. I'll do it right now if you want, but I-I don't know if I can take much more of this. I feel faint." Maria said weakly.

"Here, Maria, I'll carry you." Shadow said smiling.

Maria did nothing but fell into his arms. Shadow picked her up and she put her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Shadow. Would you like for me to kiss you?" She asked shakily.

"Maria, I want you to kiss me all the time. I wish that you could never stop." Shadow whispered to her.

"I will try, Shadow, but I must warn you that if I kiss you too much I will lose control of myself." Maria said blushing.

"I told you, Maria, that I love it when you lose control of yourself." Shadow said laughing.

"Yes, I know you did, but I still don't understand why." Maria sighed.

She kissed him several times and stopped abruptly.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, but that's all I can take. I just feel so lightheaded." Maria said shamefully.

"Thank you, Maria. I apologize. I know that you must be even more tired than I am!" Shadow laughed, "I'll take you to... Well, your room, I suppose."

Maria laughed and rolled her eyes. Shadow carried her to her old room on the Ark and sat her down on the bed.

"Shadow, if we sleep together, this armor I'm wearing isn't going to be very comfortable for either of us. I will take all of it off if you'd like." Maria said embarrassed.

"I'm not going to make you sleep with me while you're naked Maria. I'll leave that choice to you." Shadow said blushing.

"I know that you're just to shy to ask, but I really don't care, Shadow. I mean, the way I see it, I became your wife as soon as you asked me to marry you." Maria sighed.

"Well, then go ahead, Maria. If you're comfortable with it then I am as well." Shadow laughed as he got into bed.

Maria leaned Dyrnwyn against the wall and removed her armor before getting into bed with Shadow.

"Thank you so much, Shadow. Good night." Maria whispered as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Good night, Maria. I love you." Shadow said as he held her closer to him.

"I know you do, Shadow." Maria sighed and fell asleep in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10 A New Threat

Chapter 10 A New Threat

Mavok entered the main chamber within the Black Tower of Northank. Agumar was there, standing in front of the Northank stone that radiated dark energy throughout the room.

"Ah! Mavok! Have you come here to explain why you helped Shadow and Maria steal my Chaos Emeralds? I certainly hope so." Agumar said smiling.

The iron doors behind Mavok were sealed shut and four Barrow Lords surrounded him. The Barrow Lords were the most elite wights of Agumar's army.

"I would suggest that you be more hospitable toward me, Agumar. Arawn is dead thanks to my cunning genius. I gave the Emeralds to them so that they could slay Arawn." Mavok laughed.

"Brilliant, Mavok! Now that Arawn is out of the way, I can take Nathelien and reclaim the southern part of Northank that the Chao took from us." Agumar said, motioning for the wights to back off of Mavok.

"My brother and I gave them that land long ago. They never took anything." Mavok said annoyed.

"Yes, but that is history, Mavok and Northank is under my rule. We will wage war upon the Chao and the humans since we don't have to worry about them forming an alliance. Each is unaware of the other's existence, and my armies are far greater than both of theirs combined. Even if the remnants of the Lost should try and stop us, it would make no difference." Agumar laughed as he observed the Northank Stone. It showed a vision of Nathelien, the capital of the Lost. It was well defended, but no where near its usual protection.

Agumar then turned to one of the Barrow Lords.

"Summon the hordes. We must take Nathelien before Arawn's host returns. I want all of Northank emptied, but leave the older wights to defend the gate to Earth. We cannot let them discover us. I will also be preparing my personal horde to invade the humans." Agumar said impatiently.

"And what of the North Hearth Forest just below the Bulwark Mountains?" The wight asked. His voice was empty and hollow as if it were an echo.

"Burn it to the ground! Let the Chao know that we are to be feared!" Agumar yelled madly.

"Yes, Warden!" He said as he bowed and left the chamber with the other Barrow Lords.

Already, Mavok could feel the dead of Northank beginning to stir.

"It would not be wise to attack the humans, Agumar." Mavok advised him.

"And why is that? Do you still have feelings for your people, Mavok?" Agumar laughed.

"They are not my people and I hate them, for they are cruel and selfish! However, Shadow and Maria are the guardians of that world. There are others like them, but they are not concerned with our affairs. Maria will kill you if you threaten them. She is Dyrnwyn's Chosen. She killed Arawn, a deed that kings before her could not do." Mavok said angrily.

"Of course Arawn would be killed by one of his own servants. What would you have me do about the humans then? Let them live?" Agumar laughed.

"I would not go that far, Agumar. I will go there and plant the seeds of their downfall. There are means by which I may corrupt their planet. It would distract them from Northank and it would be a great deal of fun for me." Mavok said smiling.

"So be it, but make sure that you do not reveal Northank's location." Agumar said sternly.

"Of course!" Mavok laughed and walked out of the chamber.

Back on the Ark, Shadow had just awakened. Maria looked up at him and smiled.

"Did you sleep any, Maria?" Shadow yawned.

"Some. I think you slept for nearly an entire day. I enjoyed watching you. It brought me more peace than if I had been sleeping myself." Maria sighed pleasantly.

"Well, that's good. What do you want to do now, Maria?" Shadow asked smiling.

"Why are you asking me, Shadow? I will do whatever you want." Maria said as she held his hand.

"Well, why don't we just lay here for a while and talk. After all, we are getting married soon. We have to decide where the wedding will be and who will be members of our court. We even have to discuss having children and where we will raise them." Shadow said wearily.

"Yes, I know, Shadow, but I don't know if we can even have children. I mean, can Lost followers and normal Mobians have children, and if we can then would they be healthy and happy? This really does scare me, Shadow. I know you want to have children, and I would be honored to bear them for you, but what if they become like me, Shadow?" Maria asked as she began to cry.

"Maria, if our children turn out like you then they will be the most wonderful children in the world." Shadow said smiling.

"Oh, Shadow, I don't understand. You want to marry me even when we're not certain if we can have healthy children. I want to raise a family with you more than anything, Shadow, but I don't want our children to suffer because of me! Curse this vile blood of mine and Arawn for giving it me!" Maria cried into his shoulder.

"I wouldn't be complaining about your Lost blood, Maria. It saved our lives several times, and if we cannot have children then I will be perfectly fine with it, Maria. As long as you are with me I am happy. Besides, if we don't have any children, then I'll have you all to myself." Shadow laughed.

"Shadow, I must be the luckiest girl in the world to have earned your love. I still don't understand how I did though..." Maria sighed.

"No, Maria, I'm the lucky one, lucky to have you in my life. I was so lonely before Arawn created you. I wish that I could have thanked him before you ended his life." Shadow said as he held her hand.

"Well, I'm happy that I could bring joy into your life, Shadow. Do you need anything?" Maria asked concerned.

"Maria, you aren't my servant..." Shadow said embarrassed.

"And why not? I deserve no less and I pledged myself to serve you! It would be my honor, Shadow. I was created to serve a master and who else would make a better master for me than you, Shadow?" Maria said smiling.

"I want you to be my wife, Maria, not my slave. You do know that I owe you my life. Arawn would have killed me if it hadn't been for you." Shadow said laughing.

"I know, Shadow, but I'm sure that you _wanted_ to die after taking my life. Besides, you had no choice. I was too stubborn to listen to you. I deserved death after I tried to deceive you. I can't imagine what it would have been like if it had been the other way around. If I had killed you, Shadow, then I... I don't even want to think about it." Maria said shakily.

"It's in the past, Maria. Just forget about it and focus on how happy we are going to be together." Shadow whispered in her ear as he stroked her back.

"Oh, Shadow... Let's just get married right here on the Ark so we can fully express our love. If our children are anything like me then they will love you so much. I can't believe that I was so worried about it." Maria sighed and laid her head on Shadow's chest.

"I think that our children will be very happy, Maria; especially since they have you for a mother." Shadow assured her.

"Thank you, Shadow. I really appreciate it." Maria sighed.

She kissed Shadow and he began to run his fingers through her hair. The door suddenly opened and Rouge walked into the room. She looked at them and blinked several times.

"You have got to be kidding me. Silver and I have been looking for you two all day! We thought that something terrible had happened! I-I was so worried! Shadow, could you, just for once, not disappear after a huge battle? I mean, you couldn't even have come and told us that you were alright before running off with Maria?" Rouge yelled furiously.

"Um... I'm sorry..." Shadow said embarrassed.

"Rouge, is Silver still here? Shadow and I need someone to marry us." Maria asked happily.

"What? You're getting married right now? Well, he's here. That Neo guy showed up too. Oh, and here are your rings Shadow." Rouge said as she dropped the four rings on to the ground with a resounding thud.

"Get dressed and come to the observation deck. We'll have it there, I guess, but I'm not being your flower girl." Rouge laughed as she walked out of the room.

Maria jumped out of the bed and walked over to a nearby dresser.

"Do you think there would be any dresses in here that would fit me?" She asked nervously.

"I think you looked great in your armor, Maria. I suppose it's a dress, only, made of metal." Shadow laughed, sliding the inhibitor rings over his wrists and ankles.

"Really? Alright, Shadow, I'll wear it for you." Maria said smiling.

She put on her armor and sheathed Dyrnwyn.

"What are you going to do with that, Maria?" Shadow asked concerned.

"Oh, the sword? I suppose I'll keep it. It... It makes me feel at peace, Shadow. I can't really explain it..." Maria sighed.

"Well, that's fine. Let's go." Shadow said as he took her hand.

They walked to the observation deck where Rouge, Silver, and Neo were waiting for them.

Neo immediately ran to Maria.

"This is a surprise, is it not? I must congratulate you, Maria, or shall I say, my Queen. Since you have slain Arawn, you now have the right to usurp his throne. I bow to thee with honor." Neo said and bowed before Maria.

"Um... I don't want to be your queen. Shadow and I are getting married. Besides, isn't that Agumar guy his successor?" Maria said uncomfortably.

"You... You what? Maria, Arawn's spirit is not going to haunt you if you do not fulfill your service. Besides, the Lost has already agreed to look over the Necromancer and have chosen you, for we believe that you rightfully deserve it." Neo explained.

"And if I don't accept it, then who will rule the Lost?" Maria asked.

"The throne would go to his sister, Avari, but she is locked in Nathelien, still unaware of her brother's death. Though, I urge you to reconsider. This is a dangerous time for the Lost. If you marry Shadow then you cannot be queen until we return to Nathelien and decide if we can take him as our new king. I do not know how popular he will be. I know that you will both try to make peace with the Chao. I doubt that would please most of the Lost. Though, after a millennium of war, I imagine most of us are ready to retire. Even our strength has its limits, and specifically, the women lose their desire to fight after having children. He would be popular among them, however, we men still crave battle, and unless he can find war for us somewhere else, he will not be our king. That is plain to me." Neo sighed.

"What's this? I do not want to be a king. All I want is to live a happy life with Maria. She and our future children are all that matter to me now." Shadow said sternly.

"So be it. I understand your decision, but it disappoints me nonetheless. Well, I will officially wed you both if you are firmly decided." Neo sighed.

"We are certainly ready, except we do not have wedding bands to share..." Maria said frowning.

"Isn't that a shame?" Mavok laughed as he walked onto the observation deck.

"Mavok, I thought you had left?" Silver asked confused.

"I did, briefly, and I made these for the occasion." Mavok said, bearing two solid gold rings.

"Why are you interfering in our affairs, Mavok? Are you not content with the evil acts you have already committed?" Neo said annoyed.

"Maria is alive and Arawn is dead because I interfered in your affairs. I would not be so quick to judge if I were you." Mavok laughed as he tossed the rings to Shadow.

"I must praise your work, Mavok. It is... astounding!" Shadow said, observing the rings.

"Yes, I do take pride in my craftsmanship. I have forged many rings throughout the past centuries, some containing great power, even deadly." Mavok said haughtily.

"And what don't you take pride in?" Neo murmured.

"Yes, these are very beautiful, Mavok! Thank you, and I thank you for saving my life as well." Maria said happily.

"You are most welcome, Maria. At least someone in the Lost is grateful." He said smiling.

"Silver, would you be our best man?" Shadow asked, holding out the rings.

"Yes, of course, Shadow. I would be honored." Silver said nodding.

He took the rings and stepped back.

"Are you both ready?" Neo asked smiling.

Shadow and Maria nodded in unison. Silver then handed them each a ring and they slid it onto the other's finger. Mavok carefully observed the rings as they exchanged them. Once they were both wearing them he smiled with satisfaction.

"Do you, Shadow the Hedgehog, take Maria to be your-"

"Yes!" Shadow said, cutting him off.

Maria laughed at him and blushed.

"Alright then, do you, Maria..."

"Robotnik." Shadow murmured.

"Yes. Do you, Maria Robotnik, take Shadow to be your loftily wedded husband?"

"I-I do." Maria said shakily.

"You may... Why am I here?" Neo sighed as Shadow went ahead and kissed her without his permission.

Rouge laughed and clapped for them.

"So what happened to the objections?" Mavok whispered behind her.

"Excuse me?" Rouge asked annoyed.

"Come now, don't play the good girl with me. You feel cheated don't you? You've worked so hard to help and protect Shadow just to see him married off to a girl that tried to kill him, a girl that shouldn't even be alive." Mavok whispered to her.

"Listen, Mavok, I don't want to hear any more about Maria getting between Shadow and me! Arawn tried to tell me the same thing and unless you want to end up like him, I suggest you forget about it and never speak of it again." Rouge whispered harshly.

"You do not want to hear it because you know it is true. You cannot stand seeing him so happy with another girl. I can read your heart, Rouge, and it is written with the ink of jealousy and the quill of greed. Shadow is like any other jewel to you." Mavok laughed.

"Maria is a wonderful person, Mavok..." Rouge said trembling.

"Yes, but is she good enough for Shadow?" Mavok asked smiling.

"No, she's not, but I'm not either. How could any girl be deserving of him." Rouge sighed.

"Manipulation is a simple thing, Rouge. I could make you worthy of him. I could make Shadow love you." Mavok said as he kneeled down to be on eye-level with her.

"You... You could?" Rouge asked inquisitively.

"Mavok, what are you still doing here? Stop harassing that young lady!" Neo said annoyed.

"I know where I am welcome and it is not here. Farewell." Mavok said crossing his arms.

He left the observation deck and looked back over his shoulder at Rouge.

"Meet me in Northank. You'll be heading there soon." He said and winked at her.

Mavok then vanished in a flash of light.

"What an idiot..." Rouge murmured.

She returned her attention to Shadow and Maria.

"I would advise you both to be cautious of those rings. Mavok is a twisted man. He derives fun from causing others pain and misery." Neo said sternly.

"We'll be careful, Neo." Maria laughed.

"Be sure that you are. Unfortunately, I must leave. The humans are taking action after our theft of the Emeralds. We must prepare to return to Nathelien." Neo sighed.

He began to leave, but Shadow stopped him.

"Will we ever see you again, Neo?" Shadow asked.

"No, it is likely that we will not. It has been an honor. Farewell, brother and sister." He said sadly.

"Thank you for taking care of Maria... brother. I appreciate what you did." Shadow said smiling.

"And look at what I got her into! It never ceases to amaze me how such evil can be used to create such good." Neo said happily.

He bowed to them and left. Maria sighed and Shadow embraced her.

"Let's dance, Maria." He whispered to her.

"Okay, Shadow!" She said excitedly.

They began to dance about the room together, laughing cheerfully.

"Wow! I've never seen Shadow so happy." Silver said in shock.

"Yeah, I know." Rouge said smiling.

Silver looked over at Rouge. Her gaze seemed to be far away and distant.

"Rouge, are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine. We should give them some privacy." Rouge said, returning to reality.

Silver nodded and they left the room.

"So, did you return the Chaos Emeralds to G.U.N.?" Silver asked.

"Yes, I did. I doubted that we would need them anymore and it wasn't safe to have them up here on the Ark. I know that they weren't much safer at the headquarters, but I don't think that the Lost is going to steal the Emeralds after Arawn's death." Rouge explained.

"Better to be safe than sorry, I suppose. We wouldn't want someone getting hold of them here and using the cannon." He sighed.

Neo suddenly ran around a corner and almost hit them.

"Well, you came back even sooner than I thought." Rouge laughed.

"Yeah, Rouge, I just couldn't stay away from you. Where are Shadow and Maria? I have dire news." Neo said sternly.

"They're still on the observation deck. How dire is it? We've left them alone for a while. I doubt that they would want to see you right now." Silver asked laughing.

"The fate of the world depends upon them. _That_ is how dire it is." Neo said as he ran off.

He entered the observation deck where he found Shadow and Maria staring down at the planet together.

"Neo, you're back! What happened?" Maria asked confused.

"We are all clinging to the edge over the gaping maw of Hell! Northank has been unleashed and Agumar is preparing to attack Nathelien! Once he has reclaimed Northank, he will conquest over this world! Please, you have to stop him!" Neo said hastily.

"Whoa! Slow down! Now, what's going on exactly?" Maria asked laughing.

"Several centuries ago, Mavok and his brother, Marech, gave a group of Chao from Mobius a part of Northank on which they could settle and live. Northank, you see, is connected to many dimensions, one being the home world of our species: Mobius. Well, a few centuries after the Chao arrived, Arawn wandered into Northank with his sister and he started a war against the Chao to take their land. Now, Agumar is going to reclaim that part of Northank and create an army of the dead, so vast that even the humans of this world will not be able to stop it. That is why we must stop Agumar now before he becomes too powerful." Neo explained.

"So we just got married, and now you want us to go into a world we know nothing about to fight a necromancer and his army of the dead?" Shadow asked in disbelief.

"I know it sounds quite overwhelming when you put it that way, but I thought that it would be the perfect honeymoon for the two of you." Neo said hopefully.

Rouge and Silver then entered the room.

"What's going on, Shadow?" Silver asked concerned.

"It sounds like we haven't saved the world yet. Neo wants us to go fight a necromancer in Northank." Shadow sighed.

"He's going to attack the Chao. They are a valiant and decent people. We have to help the Chao. I can take you through Northank once we are on the planet." Neo said sternly.

"Hold up, Neo! You can't do this to Shadow and Maria! They have struggled so much to stop Arawn from destroying the world. Maria even died! Now you want them to go and clean up the mess that you all created with this war of yours? If the Lost is so powerful, then why don't you rally them to stop this necromancer? All you have to do is kill him and then his army will return to rest." Rouge said angrily.

"And all he must do is kill Arawn's sister and the Lost is finished." Neo said crossing his arms.

"It's... It's fine, Rouge. The Lost are my people and this will ultimately lead to the destruction of this planet as well. We have to stop Agumar." Maria sighed.

"But Maria, it isn't fair. You and Shadow have to go right back to war on your wedding night. I mean, what couple would do that?" Rouge said sadly.

"I was created to fight and kill, Rouge. I suppose Shadow was, in a way, created for the same purpose, and like I said, these are my people and I have to help them." Maria said smiling.

"Well I'm coming with you. No way am I letting this mad man destroy the world!" Silver said nodding.

"Are you in, Rouge?" Shadow asked.

"Of course! No way am I letting you run off and get yourself hurt, Shadow." Rouge laughed.

"Thanks." He said smiling.

"Let's go then. Shadow, take us down to the surface and I will guide you all to Northank. From there we must head south over the mountains. That is where the territory of the Chao begins." Neo explained.

Shadow nodded and they disappeared.


	11. Chapter 11 Aid from a Traitor

Chapter 11 Aid from a Traitor

Shadow did as Neo commanded and teleported them to the gate of Northank. There was no visible entrance, but all of them could feel a dreaded power coming from a source close by. Rouge found the gate and the others followed her. The five of them stepped through the unseen portal and entered that vile land. Of all comparisons to a Hell on Earth, Northank certainly came the closest. The main land of Northank is nothing but a massive plain of dying grass, dotted with thousands of tombs and barrows. The flat landscape allows the Black Tower to be seen from any location within Northank. The giant structure loomed over them like a shadow. No star was visible in the sky. Naught but gray clouds could be seen overhead.

"Well, I hope that your land has more color than this." Rouge sighed.

"How could anyone live here?" Silver asked in disbelief.

"Our land was annexed from Northank long ago. It contains no qualities of this land and resembles your world in many ways. Northank only appears this way because it holds all of the sin and evil that has been committed since the Year of our Lord began." Neo explained, "But we cannot linger here too long. Fortunately, it appears that Agumar has not yet made ready his legions. We must find equipment for all of you. Search the surrounding tombs for anything useful."

They separated and began did as Neo advised, save Rouge, for she had other intentions. Once the others had entered the tombs, she flew off toward the tower. Rouge was able to sneak in by entering through a window. She found herself on one of the upper levels of the tower.

"If this necromancer was able to get his hands on three Chaos Emeralds then there's no telling what other jewels he could have." Rouge said pleasantly.

She began to walk down a corridor when her ears were shocked to hear a most odd sound. It was that of a piano from which came a merry tune, making the atmosphere of the tower feel awkwardly happy. Rouge followed the music to its source, finding herself in a large chamber. The maestro was none other than Mavok himself. He saw her and jumped up, causing him to hit several keys. The resulting clamor caused Rouge to cringe with pain.

"I have sensitive ears, Mavok." Rouge sighed in annoyance.

"My apologies, but if you had used the door, I would have known of your arrival." Mavok said crossing his arms.

"Enough. Just show me how you can get Shadow to fall in love with me." Rouge said impatiently.

"Of course. Follow me." Mavok said smiling.

Rouge flew alongside Mavok as to be on eye-level with him. He was quite tall at 7 feet and five inches, though this was the body that he had made for himself with Northank's power. His original form is unknown, even to him.

"Your music was nice, Mavok. I did not expect you to be one to play the piano." Rouge laughed.

"Oh, yes, I am quite the player, Rouge, and in many different categories." He said proudly.

"Yeah, don't get any ideas, Mavok." Rouge said sternly.

"I am also an artist, Rouge. I could make you even more beautiful than you are now." Mavok said, observing her.

"I doubt even you could do that!" Rouge said amused.

"You would be surprised. After all, just look at the body I gave myself!" He laughed.

"I'm not impressed." Rouge said flatly

"Ouch..." Mavok sighed.

They entered the central chamber of the tower where the Northank Stone was held. Rouge immediately flew over to the Stone and reached out for it.

"I knew there would be something worth my time in this filthy place." She said pleasantly.

"Touch that stone and you will serve Northank for the rest of your lifetime, several lifetimes if you are unfortunate." Mavok said sternly.

Rouge gloomily resisted the allure of the Stone.

"If you seek jewels then why don't you take this?" Mavok said as he revealed a beautiful ring of amethyst.

"I will admit, Mavok, you certainly know the way to a girl's heart." Rouge said as she took the ring.

Mavok ignored her.

"Those were not simple wedding bands that I gave Shadow and Maria. You see, this ring is connected to Shadow's. Wear this and he will love you, as long as he wears _his_ ring of course. It is quite simple." Mavok explained.

"And how do you know that Maria isn't wearing that ring instead?" Rouge asked concerned.

"I made sure that they each put on the correct rings. Trust me." Mavok laughed.

"Then what does Maria's ring do?"

"Oh, let's just say that Shadow will be very grateful for it in the coming war." He said amused.

"Fine. I'm out of here!" Rouge said and flew off.

She returned to the field of barrows where she found Neo examining several swords and pieces of armor.

"I cannot believe our fortunes! This equipment is made of Galvorn, Northank steel! You will find no better material in all these lands, but what truly makes them exquisite is that the blades were crafted by Marech himself! I recognize his handiwork." Neo said in awe as he held out one of the black swords.

Shadow took one as well and gripped it tightly.

"It is well balanced; light but deadly." Shadow said as he was quite impressed.

Silver grabbed a blade as well as the only shield that they had found.

"You're going to use a shield, Silver?" Maria laughed.

"Well, yes, I can throw it and my sword if I want." He said annoyed.

"All right, but it will just slow you down..." Maria said as she rolled her eyes.

"Ah! Rouge, you have returned! Please, choose your weapon!" Neo said excitedly.

"No thanks. Those are too noisy for me; especially that armor, though I can't deny that I would look very good in it." Rouge said nervously.

"So be it. I am somewhat of a smith as well. If the Chao allow me to use their forge, I think I could make you something that you would find quite useful." Neo said excitedly.

"Thanks, Neo, but I really don't-"

"Nonsense! I will do it even if the Chao attempt to kill me!" Neo laughed.

Shadow and Silver arrayed themselves in the Galvorn armor, Shadow even wearing a helmet. Silver could not do so as there was not one to fit his unique quills.

"When the surviving Hesbeorn joined Agumar, he first meant to use their great skill in mounted combat. He had these suits of armor made with the intention of creating an army of Northank knights. How fearsome they must have been! It is a pity that he later decided to make them his disciples. I would have loved to fight them now like true warriors instead of relying on sorcery! He has squandered their talents." Neo sighed in disappointment.

He removed his Lost armor and girded himself in the new Northank armor.

"Neo, are you just going to leave that behind? They will know that we came through here." Silver asked confused.

"Agumar is already aware of our presence. He simply does not believe us to be a threat. How wrong he is!" Neo laughed.

"I suppose you didn't find a mail dress did you?" Maria asked hopefully.

"No, Maria. I do not even think that Agumar kept the Hesbeorn women, or if he did, Mavok must have done something to them. However, I would not worry. Dyrnwyn will protect you better than any plate or chain, even made of Galvorn." Neo assured her.

"I know, but this stuff looks so cool..." Maria sighed.

"We should get moving. Agumar could-" Shadow was cut off when a violent earthquake shook the ground.

Thousands of wights emerged from the barrows and tombs around them. They prepared to battle, but the wights ignored them. Instead, they all marched towards the Black Tower.

"They will not bother us. Let's move. We still have to cross the Bulwark Mountains to the south-east!" Neo yelled urgently.

They followed him, running amidst the legions of the dead. Maria knocked several of them over, but they still paid her no heed.

Rouge took to flight as to avoid them. She stared at the ring in her hand and then at Shadow below her.

"Hey, Rouge, Where did you get that?" Maria asked happily.

"What? Oh, I found it in one of the barrows." Rouge said nervously.

"Great! I should have known. You are an expert treasure hunter after all!" Maria laughed.

If only Maria knew that Rouge was currently hunting for _her_ treasure. Neo led them to the Bulwark Mountains. They followed a path to its summit where they received their first glimpse at the Lost Region. They stood awestruck and gazed out over the rolling plains and forests that dotted the landscape. Nothing remotely industrial could be seen. Even the waters of the river Taleth were as clear as diamond.

"My friends, we have reached the Bulwark Heights and beyond is the realm of the Chao. The forest below is their first defense against Northank. We will go their and alert them to the threat." Neo said very happy to leave Northank.

"It feels like... we're home, back on Mobius." Rouge murmured.

Silver looked at her and nodded.

"Wow! Shadow, this is... It's beyond words." Maria said in wonder.

"No, Maria, you are beyond words. This is nice, but it cannot compare to you." Shadow said as he put his arm around her.

"Shadow..." Maria sighed.

He kissed her and she fell into his arms.

"I mean no offense, but we must hurry. A storm is gathering over Northank. Agumar is preparing to unleash his legions." Neo said urgently.

Shadow released Maria and nodded to him. Neo pulled the visor of his helmet down over his face as to not reveal his identity as a Lost follower. They continued down the mountains where they entered the forest. Almost immediately, several Chao flew down from the trees, drawing bows at them. They were, in fact, Chaos Chao. One of them stepped forward. He was an Angel Chao.

"Strange beings are certainly coming out of Northank nowadays. What is this, a group of mercenaries coming to harass us?" He laughed.

"You... You can talk!" Rouge yelled in awe.

"Yes, madam. You are a bat and yet you speak the common tongue. Why would we not be able to do the same? You are not from this world are you? Yet you bear the raiment of our foes. State your names and business in our lands." The Chao said sternly.

"My name is Maria. We have come to warn you of the threat in Northank. Agumar has summoned his legions. It will not be long before he reaches this forest, perhaps tomorrow even." Maria explained hastily.

"You! You are Maria, the slayer of the Will Breaker? You certainly do not look like a Lost follower, even for eyes as trained as mine. I suppose you must be Shadow then. Please, I must take you to see Falath. He has been expecting you both." The Chao said as he beckoned for them to follow.

They did as he commanded and followed the Chao deeper into the forest. Eventually they came to a spring where several houses were built in the surrounding trees. Another Angel Chao flew down from one of the trees. He wore a light blue suit of armor and a circlet of silver. It was indeed strange for them, save Neo, to see a Chao in such raiment.

"Ah! You must be Shadow and Maria! My name is Falath and I welcome you to Dorwinithon, my home." He said as he bowed to them.

"Falath? That's not possible! You're Thadur's brother! We all thought that you were dead!" Neo gasped.

"Indeed, and you are a Lost follower yet I do not scream your identity to the Heavens as you just did mine. I could have you killed in an instant, slayer of my kin." Falath said angrily.

"Of course. I apologize." Neo said humbly.

"He is right. I am Thadur's brother, though I suppose that doesn't mean anything to you. Thadur was a Chao, the first wielder of Dyrnwyn. You are the third, Maria. As for the second, he was a Mobian, a king of the fallen kingdom of Hesbeor that resided even farther south on the edge of the Amroth Sea. It is strange indeed to find that Dyrnwyn chose a Lost follower for its wielder and yet, you succeeded in doing what my brother could not. I commend you." Falath explained.

"He only failed to do so because of you, Falath. I'm surprised that the Chao allow you to live here in this forest and even serve under you at that." Neo laughed.

"I was the greatest commander in our war. My brother would not have won half of his battles had it not been for my advice. The Chao here remember my deeds and respect me. If Dyrnwyn had chosen my hand to wield it, the Lost would be nothing but history... No offense, Maria." Falath said uncomfortably.

"It's fine. I don't really count myself as part of the Lost. I serve Shadow now." Maria laughed.

"That is good to hear. The Lost will fall apart now that Agumar is on the march to Nathelien. I have already ordered my med to defend against them. You may stay here and aid us or continue on your own journey. South of here is the Chao kingdom of Rathadur and further south below it is Xeros, our home land. There stands our great city of Thrandyl. For centuries, it has stood against the Lost."

"Actually, we were actually going to Nathelien to save Arawn's sister since she's the only heir to his throne." Maria explained.

"You mean that you are not going to usurp his throne? That is a pity. If the crown of the Chao was mine, as it rightfully should, I would make peace with you. Unfortunately, the right was stripped from me and we are now ruled by a steward, Halbathrawn, who was a close friend of my brother. He is wise enough, but his judgment is clouded by his hatred for the Lost. He would never make peace with you." Falath said in shock, "You are not a normal Lost follower are you? I am impressed that you declined his throne."

"I told you that I serve Shadow. He wanted me to marry him and so I did, but because of this I could not become queen since he is not a Lost follower." Maria sighed.

"Their loss and our gain. If you wish to stay here in Dorwinithon you may, however, we have no proper accommodations. Though, sleeping under the stars can be more relaxing than any woven comforts. I must go now to see to our defenses. Farewell!" Falath said smiling.

He then flew off through the trees.

"We should rest. It is likely that we will draw our swords in battle tomorrow." Neo said as he leaned back against a tree.

Silver laid down in the grass and stared up at the stars. Rouge watched as Shadow and Maria walked over to the spring. They sat down together and Maria leaned her head on his shoulder. They whispered to each other, but Rouge could hear them quite plainly.

"Well, Shadow, the first day of our marriage is ending." Maria sighed.

"I know, Maria. It's unbelievable that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that you don't like being a Lost follower, but it does make you immortal. We truly will be together until the end of time." Shadow laughed.

"You just keep telling yourself that, Shadow." Rouge said as she began to slip Mavok's ring over her finger.

"Shadow, I still don't understand why you married me. There are plenty of women that deserve you more than me... like Rouge. I mean, she's helped so much and what have I done besides try to kill you?" Maria sighed.

Rouge stopped abruptly and stared at Maria.

Shadow picked Maria up and sat her down on his lap.

"Maria, Rouge is a wonderful person, but I could never love her as I do you. Maria, you were literally made for me. I told you that you were perfect." He laughed.

"Shadow, I..." Maria stopped as she began to choke on her tears.

Shadow held his hand up to her. The golden ring on his finger shined in the moonlight.

"Do you see this ring, Maria? It is a testament to our love. If you ever wonder how I could love you again, just look at this ring and let it remind you of how perfect you are in my eyes." Shadow said happily.

Maria smiled and held his hand.

"Thank you so much, Shadow. I will." Maria sighed.

Shadow laid back in the grass. Maria laid down on top of him. Though his armor may have been cold and uncomfortable, she did not care.

Rouge shook her head and clenched the ring in her fist.

"Maria... She- she doesn't understand. _I'm_ the monster, not her." Rouge sighed.

Tears began to form in her eyes, the first that she had shed in nearly two years. Silver looked over at her.

"Rouge, are you crying?" He asked in shock.

"No, I'm not crying!" She said harshly.

"All right. Sorry." He said, raising his hands in innocence.

Rouge flew up into the trees and hung down from one of the branches. She waited for everyone to fall asleep before flying back down. She quietly walked over to Shadow and Maria. She took Mavok's ring and slipped it over Maria's finger.

"Shadow needed an engagement ring anyway." Rouge laughed to herself as she flew back into the trees.

She looked back at Shadow and Maria one last time before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12 The Chao of Rathadur

Chapter 12 The Chao of Rathadur

Rouge awakened the next morning to find that Shadow, Maria, and Neo were all gone. She flew down to Silver who was just waking up as well.

"That's strange. Why would they leave without us?" Silver murmured in confusion.

"I'm sure they had their reasons. We should find Falath." Rouge said, shrugging her shoulders.

They began to walk down a path through the forest.

"Rouge, do you realize that you could use Northank to go home? I mean, you could return to Mobius." Silver sighed.

"I know, Silver, but this place feels just like home as well. Besides, I'm not going to leave Shadow when he's in such danger." Rouge said flatly.

"I understand, Rouge, but should we tell Sonic and the others about this? I'm sure that they would be overjoyed to hear about Northank." Silver asked concerned.

"Sonic can go home when he gets all of the Chaos Emeralds, which he has done a few times, and still refuses to return to Mobius. I doubt that he's eager to leave Earth." Rouge laughed.

"Yes, you do make a good point... However, it would not be right to hold this information from them. When we return, I'm going to tell them." He said sternly.

"What? You're going back, Silver? Why? Just look at how beautiful this place is!" Rouge yelled in shock.

"This place is like an incurable disease that is trying to be treated nonetheless. This is no utopia, Rouge. Despite its appearance, this land is still a part of Northank. Can you not feel the evil here as well? Besides, the only reason I came along was to see if I could find Blaze. I know that she's in some other dimension and Northank is the easiest way to travel between them." Silver explained.

"Is that so? Then why did you come to help Shadow and Maria?" Rouge asked smiling.

"I am still loyal to my friends, and for all I know, Blaze could be here!" He laughed.

Rouge stopped suddenly and grabbed Silver.

"Hold up. I can hear Neo up above us. He's speaking with Falath." She whispered.

Rouge flew up into the tree where she listened to their conversation. They were both staring out over the forest at the Bulwark Heights, waiting for the first sign of Agumar's legions.

"I tell you, Falath, your nephew yet lives! Even now, Thadur's son sits upon Arawn's council in Nathelien! Does the throne not belong to him?" Neo yelled earnestly.

"And I tell you that that is false. None of my brother's family were spared... even his wife! Your brethren killed her!" Falath yelled as he clutched the pendant of his necklace.

Rouge had not noticed this jewel before as he concealed it behind his cloak. She found it to be very beautiful and had difficulty following the rest of their conversation.

"I'm surprised that you still wear that necklace, Falath. Does it not remind you of that painful past of yours?" Neo asked concerned.

"I do not wish to forget my past! I will always remember what my brother did to me, and what your people did to me! The Lost took away everything that I cherished, including my nephew who rightly should have been _my_ son!" Falath yelled in rage.

"You have ample reason to hate us, Falath. Indeed we did take you nephew, but we spared his life. Arawn lied to Thaurlach. He believes that you are dead just as you believe him to be. He is that last blood relative that you have and he is in grave danger. Come with us to Nathelien and we may save him yet." Neo said, holding out his hand.

"You ask for me to fight alongside a Lost follower? I will protect Maria with all my power, but you, who are a slayer of my kin, shall never have my sword save between head and shoulders!" Falath yelled as he flew off.

"Are you blind, Falath? I am not helping Shadow and Maria because I want to conquest over the world! I am helping them because Shadow is _my_ brother, _my _last blood relative from my previous life! Would you not do the same for your brother and does Maria not remind you of Tenelwë?" Neo yelled as he ran after him.

Falath stopped in midair and turned around. A single tear shone in his eye.

"I will not deny that when I first looked upon Maria, I could also see Tenelwë in her eyes... She would want me to help you, to protect her savior. Maria is our last hope. I will accompany you to Nathelien, and if my nephew lives, as you say, then I will help him receive the crown of his father." He sighed.

Neo smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Falath. You do realize that Tenelwë still lives in Nathelien as well. She has not forgotten you. In fact-"

"No, that is _not_ her! I have spoken with this woman before and she is not my Tenelwë! Our conversation is over, nor will I ever speak to you again upon this matter!" Falath yelled more loudly than ever.

He flew off to the north, leaving Neo alone.

"You may reveal yourself, Rouge." He sighed.

"How did you know I was spying on you?" Rouge asked in shock.

She flew up to meet him and he smiled.

"I have fought in many battles, Rouge, and not once have I allowed myself to be taken on unawares, but that is besides the point. The Chao here gave me access to their forge and I made you a suit of armor using the Galvorn we found." Neo laughed.

"I already told you that I don't want any armor. It's too noisy." Rouge sighed.

"Really? Even if the boots of this armor project blades from the heels?" Neo asked concerned.

"Are you serious? That's crazy! Where is it?" Rouge asked excitedly.

"It is still at the forge. I would go there now and prepare myself to leave if I were you. Falath's scouts have already reported seeing wights marching across the Bulwark Heights. They said that our numbers are far too great for us to even stand a chance of stopping them. I disagreed, for we have Dyrnwyn on our side, but Falath wishes for his people to be safe. He is going to evacuate them to Dimrile, the capital city of Rathadur. From there, as you have no doubt heard, he is going to accompany us to Nathelien." Neo explained.

"Really? I didn't think he would be such a coward." Rouge laughed.

"He is no coward! Falath simply cares little for glory in battle. The Chao here are very close to him. Many of them fought during the age of Thadur. Their deaths would be a terrible loss. Falath is very powerful. Do not doubt his courage." Neo advised her.

"All right, I understand. Where are Shadow and Maria anyway?" Rouge asked confused.

"They were not with you? I do not know, Rouge. I hope that their disappearance doesn't have anything to do with that ring you gave Maria. It was noble of you, but if you found that in Northank, there is no telling what that ring could do to her, unless you _do_ know what it does?" Neo said suspiciously.

"I just found it and thought it looked nice, so I took it." She lied.

"Of course. I meant no distrust. I suggest that you should find Shadow and Maria and tell them that we are preparing to leave. We will meet just outside the forest. Dimrile is some leagues south of here. It will take a few days to reach. From there, we will head straight for Nathelien." Neo explained.

Rouge nodded and flew back down to the surface.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Falath is coming with us. We should find Shadow and Maria. We're getting ready to leave. Actually, _all _of the Chao here are preparing to evacuate." Rouge said sternly.

"What? But who's going to stop Agumar?" Silver asked in shock.

"We'll have to worry about that when we get to Nathelien. For now, we need to find Shadow and Maria." Rouge sighed.

"Of course. I haven't seen them all day, but they must be around here somewhere." Silver murmured.

"Let's split up. I have to go to the forge any way." Rouge said and flew off.

She found the forge and put on the armor that Neo had made for her. To Rouge's surprise, it was quite comfortable and fit her very well.

"Wow! Neo certainly knows what he's doing!" she laughed.

Silver then approached, along with Shadow and Maria.

"Rouge, you look awesome!" Maria said excitedly.

"Where have you two been? Neo and Falath are waiting for us outside the forest! We have to leave!" Rouge said sternly.

"Oh, right!" Shadow said nodding.

They ran off together and met up with Neo and Falath outside of the forest.

"What stayed you all? Agumar's legions are fast approaching. Many of the Chao have already left!" Neo yelled urgently.

"Where exactly are we going, Neo? And why is Falath coming with us?" Maria asked confused.

"We are going to Dimrile, the capital of Rathadur. There, Falath's men will stay and we will continue to Nathelien. Falath's nephew is in Nathelien, and he wishes to save him from Agumar. With most of the Lost still on Earth, the Chao are the only ones who have the strength to repel this invasion. Once we rescue Avari and Thaurlach, we will take the secret passage out of Nathelien and try to gain entrance to Thrandyl, the capital of the old Chao kingdom before it split. I believe that it will be Agumar's first target, if we cannot stop him there then the world as we know it will end." Neo explained gravely.

"Then let's get moving. We have no time to waste." Shadow said nodding.

Now, the five Mobians, with their new companion, set out on their path toward Dimrile. They traveled south, following the river into Rathadur, the new kingdom of the Chao. They camped out along the river's bank that night, and Rouge immediately began to question Maria once she was able to get her away from Shadow.

"So, what happened to you and Shadow? The two of you just got up and left without saying a word." Rouge asked inquisitively.

"Before dawn came we went for a walk together through the forest. I suppose we lost track of time and simply forgot about the war." Maria laughed as she began to blush.

"Oh, come on, Maria. That can't be all that happened. You're terrible at lying. You and Shadow are so alike! It's practically like you were created for one another!" Rouge laughed.

"Well, you're not wrong about any of that, Rouge. However, what happens between Shadow and me is none of your business." Maria said as she crossed her arms.

"What? It's completely my business! You told me that I was like a sister to you, and sisters are supposed to talk about things like this!" Rouge said in shock.

"Oh, really? Then I suppose sisters are also supposed to talk about why they slip rings onto each other's fingers while their asleep." Maria said curiously.

"I just thought that it would look better on you is all, and I felt bad because Shadow was never able to give you an engagement ring." Rouge said nervously.

"Listen, Rouge, if you found this ring in Northank then there's no doubt that it was created by Mavok. Neo told me all about what he can do to his rings." Maria said suspiciously.

"All right, Maria, you win. That ring you're wearing is a partner to Shadow's wedding band. Shadow will fall in love with anyone who wears it." Rouge sighed.

Maria blinked several times and appeared to be quite confused. She looked down at the ring and then over at Shadow who was sitting by the fire they had made. He looked over at Maria and their eyes met. He simply smiled and said nothing. Maria then took the ring off and his expression didn't change.

"Well it looks like Mavok's ring didn't work. Here, you put it on, Rouge." Maria laughed as she tossed the ring to her.

"What? But why?" Rouge asked shakily.

"I just want to see if it works is all." Maria whispered as she rolled her eyes.

Rouge nodded and slipped the ring over her finger. To her surprise, Shadow did not even seem to notice her.

"Well, I guess it didn't work. Perhaps Shadow is just too strong to be affected by it..." Rouge sighed.

"Oh, it worked, Rouge. However, it would seem that Mavok gave us the wrong wedding bands." Maria laughed.

Rouge screamed and threw the ring off.

"Get Dyrnwyn, Maria! We have to destroy it!" Rouge yelled urgently.

"Are you kidding? I have to give this thing to Shadow! If this ring has enough power to make me fall in love with you, who knows what it could do to me if Shadow were to wear it?" Maria said excitedly as she grabbed the ring.

Rouge stared at her in confusion.

"I'm just joking, Rouge. I wouldn't want to love Shadow just because of some silly ring." Maria laughed as she crushed the ring beneath her boot, "Though, talk about some loser Mavok is. I'm sure he knew that I was wearing the corresponding ring, but anyone who thinks that they can control love is out of their mind."

"Wait. You mean that you aren't mad at me?" Rouge asked confused.

"Of course, I'm not mad at you, Rouge! I've told Shadow several times that I don't deserve him. Besides, you had him first. I'm not even the real Maria that he knew. If it had been the other way around and he had married you then I would have done just as you have, only I would have actually worn the ring instead of giving it to you." Maria said embarrassed.

"Wow! Thank you, Maria, and you do deserve Shadow because you make him happy. That's all that matters isn't it?" Rouge said smiling.

"I suppose you're right, Rouge, but it doesn't change what I've done or who I am. Hey, why did you give that ring to me any way? Did you think that I needed help with getting Shadow attracted to me?" Maria laughed.

"What? No, Maria, don't you remember? I walked in on the two of you in bed together just yesterday. I just wanted to get the war off of your minds is all." Rouge laughed

"Really? Thank you, Rouge, but nothing happened that night." Maria said blushing.

"Wait... Do you mean that you and Shadow haven't..."

"No, Rouge, we haven't had sex and we don't intend to until this war is over." Maria sighed.

"You can't be serious, Maria! What if one if you is killed?" Rouge gasped.

"We decided that we'll have to take our chances. We don't want to risk having our children live through this war. What kind of parents would we be if we forced our children to experience these horrors?" Maria explained.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that..." Rouge murmured.

Neo then ran over to them.

"I hate to disturb the two of you, but we must leave." He said sternly.

"What? But we haven't slept at all!" Rouge yelled in protest.

"I thought that you were nocturnal. Why are you complaining?" He laughed.

"Excuse me, but did you see me sleeping during the day?" Rouge asked as she crossed her arms.

"Thanks to Agumar, the dead do not rest and neither must we. Dimrile is only a few leagues from here. We should reach its gates by dawn. Then we shall have time to rest behind the protection of their walls." Neo sighed.

Maria nodded and ran over to Shadow. Rouge gloomily followed her. They continued their journey towards Dimrile.

"Maria, I must warn you about Agumar. He has felt Dyrnwyn's sting before and he does not fear it as Arawn did. He is much older than Arawn and even more powerful. For Arawn contained a mere fraction of his power. However, Agumar's strength resides within his staff. If he loses it then he will practically defenseless. I have no doubt in my mind that you will easily best him in melee combat. However, his necromancy is far more dangerous than any weapon fashioned by the hands of mortals." Neo explained.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." Maria assured him.

They continued their journey for some hours when Maria spoke to him once more.

"Neo, I don't understand. Falath was so happy when we first met him. Why does he look so sad?" Maria asked quietly.

"He is not welcome in these lands and we are fast approaching Ost Cyrn, the fortress where it all happened, the place where his life fell apart." Neo sighed.

Maria nodded and spoke no more. They arrived at Dimrile just after dawn, however, their story did little to please the guards of the city's gate.

"So you say that Agumar's legions of Northank are burning across our lands and you seek refuge? This is coming from five Mobians bearing their raiment, two of which are of the Lost, and a traitor to our people: Falath the Oath Breaker, you are brave to come here, especially in the company of such merciless scum." The guard said suspiciously.

"And you are brave to call Dyrnwyn's chosen merciless scum." Falath laughed.

Maria unsheathed Dyrnwyn and the Chao backed away from her in awe.

"You... You come as if on wings of song! We had heard news that Arawn had been slain but one of his own, but we had no idea that it was you! My dearest apologies. You may enter. I'm sure that the king would like to speak with you." The guard said humbly.

The gates were opened and their company entered Dimrile. It was a fortress of stone sitting upon a hill. Vast were its walls and tall were its towers, though, mightier still were its people. The Chao of Rathadur were known as the cursed Chao For they were mortal and perished sometimes even within five years. This mortality that they all shared was the leading cause for their separation from the old Chao kingdom. This curse was laid upon them by Agumar shortly after Thadur's death, and it has claimed many lives that could have been long and fruitful. Their king, being quite old at seven years of age, was Bregier and his son was Arethdain. Together they ruled all of Rathadur.

When Maria entered the throne room all of its host was awed by Dyrnwyn, a blade they had not seen in seven long centuries. Bregier arose from his throne and smiled brightly.

"Well this is quite a spectacle is it not? Dyrnwyn's chosen has graced my court in the company of another Lost follower, three Mobians, and even the despised traitor, Falath. What a bitter-sweet company you have!" The king laughed as he walked towards them.

"My lord, I do not mean to be rude but we have no time for ceremonies and pleasantries. Agumar has unleashed his legions of Northank and they are ravaging your land as we speak." Maria said urgently.

"Ah! Spoken like a true follower of the Lost. And what am I to do? My people are too numerous to travel as one and they will require rest unlike the wights of Northank." Bregier sighed.

"What of Ost Cyrn? Is it still maintained?" Falath asked.

"Yes, it is. Of course, it would be in a better state if you had never set foot there. Do you suggest that I take my people there? That is wise. We would certainly be able to defend ourselves much better in that fortress than in Dimrile. I will heed your words, though they come from your forked tongue. My son shall assemble our forces and make for Ost Cyrn. It is just west of Dimrile. We should reach it by dusk." The king said disgruntled.

"My followers have also fled from Dorwinithon. I will gather them and aid you as best I may." Falath said pleasantly.

"Do you take me for a fool? I will not allow you or any of your brainwashed servants to taint that sacred place! I may open the gates of my city to you but would I do so for Ost Cyrn! Perhaps you and your slaves can distract Agumar as to buy us more time." Bregier yelled outraged at his offer.

"I see. Then I will not hinder you any longer." Falath said and left the throne room.

"My king, that is not wise! If we are to stop Agumar, we will need all of the help that can be afforded to us!" Maria yelled in anger.

"You do not know of the troubles that that traitor has caused. It is by his actions that we are cursed and that this war is even happening. If it had not been for him, Arawn would have been slain long ago! This audience is finished. Arethdain, prepare the men." The king said as he nodded to his son that stood next to him.

"Yes father." He said and bowed before leaving the throne room.

The remaining five companions left the throne room.

"This isn't fair, Neo! They can't do this to Falath! We need him!" Maria yelled in anger.

"There was truth in every word the king spoke, Maria. We must respect his judgment." Neo sighed.

"But we cannot simply leave him! He's our friend!" Silver yelled.

"And what about his nephew. He is not safe journeying to Nathelien on his own." Shadow said warily.

"Falath will be at Ost Cyrn!" Neo yelled.

They all stared at him in confusion. Neo paused and smiled.

"He will find a way. Now, let us make haste to Ost Cyrn as well." Neo assured them.

They left Dimrile and headed toward the fortress with the kings army as fires Northank spread behind them, filling the air with ash.


	13. Chapter 13 The Battle of Ost Cyrn

Chapter 13 The Battle of Ost Cyrn

Shadow stood with Maria upon the outer wall of Ost Cyrn. The fortress was massive, especially to have been built by Chao. It was built in three rings surrounding the keep. Atop the walls were ballistae and trebuchets that would soon be used to rain fire down upon their foes.

Maria sighed and leaned over the wall.

"Where are they?" She asked impatiently. "It's past midnight and we haven't seen any sign of Agumar's army!"

"You want to fight them?" Shadow asked quite confused.

"Well, yeah... Just think, Shadow, if we can stop them here then Nathelien won't be in danger." Maria laughed embarrassedly

The Chao on the wall with them observed her with suspicion.

"I mean, it's not like I have any loyalty to the Lost! Defeating Agumar would save all of us!" She laughed nervously.

Shadow smiled at her.

"I understand, Maria, but would it not be easier to defend ourselves at the capital of the Chao?" Shadow asked confused.

"Perhaps, but they won't be expecting us to be here! Agumar might not even know that we are in Northank at all!" Maria said hopefully.

"I had forgotten about that. Agumar's in for quite a surprise!" Shadow laughed.

They looked out over the wall for several silent moments.

"What's wrong, Shadow?" Maria asked.

"What do you mean? I'm fine." Shadow said flatly.

"Please, Shadow, I can tell when something's bothering you, and you're terrible at lying." Maria laughed.

Shadow sighed and looked up at her.

"Maria, do you think... that I would be a good father?" He whispered to her.

Maria stared at him blankly.

"What kind of question is that, Shadow? Is that really what you've been so worried about?" Maria said in shock.

He made no response. Maria walked over to Shadow and embraced him.

"Listen to me, Shadow, we've only been married for two days. There's no need to worry about something that far into the future. Besides, if you're as great a father as you are a husband then our children will certainly be blessed." Maria whispered to him.

Shadow smiled as tears formed in his eyes.

"Thank you, Maria..." He whispered in her ear.

Maria smiled and kissed him.

"Shadow it was very thoughtful of you to stay here with me, but you could have stayed on the inner wall with the others." Maria sighed.

When they had first arrived at Ost Cyrn, the king had ordered all of them to stay inside the fortress. However, Maria wished to be on the outer wall where she felt her presence was needed, and Shadow, of course, decided to accompany her.

"I will never leave you, Maria. I told you that, remember?" Shadow said happily.

"Thank you, Shadow..." She sighed and kissed him again.

They looked over the wall for some time when they heard the sound of a horn in the distance.

"Could that be the king's scouts?" Maria asked hopefully.

The gate to the fortress opened and three Chao flew inside. Word quickly spread throughout Ost Cyrn that Agumar's hoard was approaching the fortress and with it also did terror spread as if it were a disease. However, neither Shadow nor Maria caught any such ailment, for their hearts were stout and their faith, even stronger. The sound of the marching hoards of Northank was as thunder in the night. Maria gripped Shadow's hand.

"Please stay safe, Shadow..." She sighed.

"Don't worry about me, Maria. Just be cautious. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt." Shadow whispered to her.

"Why don't we just fight together, Shadow? That would be fun!" Maria said smiling.

"Fun?" Shadow asked confused.

"I mean, it would be more efficient. We'd be great partners!" Maria laughed.

"Of course, Maria, did you think that I was just going to leave you? I'll stay by your side." Shadow assured her.

"Thanks, Shadow!" Maria laughed.

Shadow smiled at her, but his expression suddenly became one of terror when he heard an explosion in the distance.

"What was that noise? Um... Is there something wrong with me, Shadow?" Maria asked confused.

He threw his arms around Maria and they disappeared just before the section of the wall they were standing on exploded! They reappeared upon the wall not far from their previous position.

"What was that?" Maria asked shakily.

The king's son, Arethdain flew over to them.

"It is some devilry of Northank! The explosion sounded from that cliff to the west! Stop whatever Agumar's disciples are up to!" He demanded.

"That was no sorcery. That was a cannon!" Shadow yelled urgently.

"I'm not familiar with the term..." Arethdain replied.

"I wouldn't have expected you to know what it is. It requires gunpowder, a technology beyond your reckoning." Shadow explained.

"I'm not interested in how it works! I just want it destroyed! I'm withdrawing all of our forces to the second wall. There's no way we can seal the breach in time." Arethdain sighed.

"Don't worry, little guy! Shadow and I can handle it!" Maria said excitedly.

"See to it that you do. That weapon's range is incredible. It will reduce our walls to rubble if it is not dealt with." The Chao said sternly.

Shadow nodded and he vanished with Maria. They appeared on the cliff that Arethdain had indicated. There were several wights there, but surprisingly, they were only manning one cannon and having a great deal of trouble with it. Maria began to run toward them but Shadow stopped her.

"Wait." He whispered.

Maria nodded and kneeled down beside of him.

One of the wights, apparently the commander as he was wearing Galvorn, walked over to the four that were trying to load the cannon.

"Get moving, scum! The Warden broke her back to get this weapon! When she discovers that it was wasted because you corpses couldn't figure out how to work it, you'll be wishing you had stayed dead!" He yelled furiously.

"Well then why don't you try to use it if you think it's so easy?" One of the wights yelled in protest.

Their commander drew his sword and decapitated him in a flash. He kicked his body over the cliff and glared at the remaining three. This motivated them to work faster.

"Did he just call their warden a girl? I thought Neo said he was a man?" Maria whispered to Shadow.

"Perhaps they can't tell a difference. Let's go!" Shadow murmured as he shrugged his shoulders.

They slew the three wights around the cannon and a few others that were brave enough to fight them. However, Shadow could easily tell that Maria was holding back, though as to why he hadn't the slightest idea. The commander of the wights stared at them and began to laugh.

"Do the Chao attempt to humor us? A Northank Knight and one of Arawn's lackeys? It is hard to believe that the Chao and the Lost would fight alongside one another, but it seems that they both realize that they cannot stop Northank alone!" The wight yelled in amusement.

"I serve no one but Shadow! Now, beg for mercy before Dyrnwyn!" Maria yelled proudly.

The wight commander slammed his Galvorn shield into Maria, causing her to drop Dyrnwyn and sending her flying over the edge of the cliff. Shadow quickly grabbed Maria and pulled her back up.

"Do you think I fear you simply because you wield Dyrnwyn? Thadur perished and Galen became a monster. That blade's wielders do not have a pristine reputation." The wight laughed as he kicked Dyrnwyn aside.

Shadow helped Maria up and drew his sword.

"You'll regret that!" Shadow yelled as he charged toward the wight.

They locked blades and the right began to laugh once more.

"Are you truly a Hesbeorn? Your strength matches theirs, but your stature, however, falls short if you understand what I mean." He asked amused.

"I am Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog!" He yelled furiously.

He swung at the wight but was staggered when he hit his shield. The wight then attempted to run Shadow through with his sword, but the agile hedgehog jumped into the air and swung at his neck, decapitating him. The remaining wights then ran away, leaving the cannon and its ammunition behind.

Shadow then walked over to Maria who was cleaning Dyrnwyn.

"What happened, Maria? That wasn't like you." Shadow asked concerned.

"Really? It wasn't?" Maria said puzzled.

"Um... No. Are you alright, Maria?" Shadow sighed.

"Oh! Which version of me were you referring to?" Maria laughed embarrassedly.

"The one that I married." Shadow said as he rolled his eyes.

"I- I don't know, Shadow. I'm sorry. I guess I was just taken off guard." Maria said nervously.

"That's not what I-"

"Oh! Shadow, look! Agumar's army is attacking the fortress! We better go and help them!" Maria yelled hastily.

Shadow sighed and nodded. He took Maria's hand and they vanished. The Chaos of the battle suddenly filled their minds when they reappeared upon the inner wall. Some of the wights had already poured in through the breach and were attempting to scale the wall with their siege ladders. The inner gate had been barricaded, but the wights were already at work tearing it down. A wight jumped up onto the wall and ran toward Shadow. He prepared to attack it, but the wight was suddenly cut in half. Rouge then landed beside them. She had kicked the wight with her boot that now contained a retractable blade.

"Thank goodness, you two are alright! I was so worried." Rouge sighed in relief.

A cloud of arrows flew through the air at the fortress. However, they were suddenly dispersed in several directions.

"That was Silver. He's at the tower stopping everything they throw at us. We'd be in serious trouble if it weren't for him. Neo's at the gate if you were wondering. I'd say that they could use your help down there. If they break through the inner wall, they'll have a straight shot for the king." Rouge explained.

"I understand. Let's go, Maria." Shadow said sternly.

Maria nodded and followed him. They approached the inner gate where they found Neo.

"You two have arrived just in time. These Chao have formed a worthy defense, but it appears that their numbers are too great. However, I believe that Dyrnwyn will turn the tide of this battle, for I refuse to become one of Agumar's creatures. If we die today then that will be our fate." Neo said flatly.

"Well, that's why I'm here isn't it?" Maria laughed as she drew Dyrnwyn.

Neo smiled at her and drew his sword as well.

"Prepare yourselves. the gate will not hold much longer." Neo said warily.

In a few mere moments, the gate was shattered and the wights poured forth into the inner courtyard. The Chao flew forward, making decisive strikes at the necks of their foes. Neo charged forward through the gate, cutting down all of the wights that dared to defy him. Once again, Shadow could easily tell that Maria was not giving the fight her all.

"Maria, I don't understand! Why have you been holding back? You're better than this!" Shadow yelled over the raging battle around him.

"What? Shadow, this isn't a good time right now!" Maria yelled in confusion.

"Are you trying to hide your emotions, Maria, and be someone that you're not? You gave it your all when you fought me! Why won't you now?" Shadow yelled annoyed.

"Shadow, I don't want you to see me like that again! I was afraid that you wouldn't love me if I couldn't control my emotions!"

They now stood back-to-back against each other.

"Are you trying to be like the Maria from my past? I told you that I love you for who you are now, Maria! Nothing you ever do could change that!" Shadow yelled as he cleaved through two wights in one swing.

"Alright, Shadow. Stay back!" Maria laughed as green energy began to circle around her.

Shadow could see the wild look in her eyes, the same appearance that she had when he had previously fought with her. Maria unleashed an inferno of green fire that incinerated all of the wights around them. However, their numbers were vast beyond count and more ran in through the breach to take the place of the fallen. This ongoing slaughter continued for what felt like hours to Shadow. None of the wights could even get close to her, but Shadow could tell that Maria was wearing down. She collapsed, but Shadow caught her while Neo took her place.

"Get her to the keep! I'll hold them off!" He yelled urgently.

Shadow nodded and ran to the keep with Maria in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Shadow..." She sighed.

"What are you talking about? You were great, Maria!" Shadow laughed.

"That's not what I meant, Shadow. I'm sorry that you had to see my like that." She murmured.

Shadow sat down with Maria and removed his helmet.

"Maria, please, can you not understand that I love who you are?" Shadow said happily.

"I know you do, Shadow, but I don't! When I was destroying those creatures, and even when I was fighting you, I felt so much satisfaction! I had let go of everything and allowed my emotions to take control of myself! I hate what I've become, Shadow! It feels so wrong! I'm afraid that my emotions will take over and I'll lose control of them forever! Then I might hurt you or worse!" Maria cried into his shoulder.

Shadow began stroking her back to comfort her.

"Maria, I don't care if you can control your emotions or not, you're still the same person to me." Shadow whispered to her.

Maria laughed and smiled.

"Thank you, Shadow. I suppose that as long as you love what I am then I can as well." Maria sighed.

Shadow nodded and kissed her passionately. He could feel her heart begin to race.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Maria. I suppose I'm not making it very easy for you to control yourself." Shadow said embarrassedly.

"Don't worry, Shadow! I can't lose control of my love for you. All of my affection towards you is completely natural!" Maria laughed.

"Thank you, Maria..." Shadow sighed.

Suddenly, a horn sounded in the distance.

"What could that be?" Maria asked confused.

Shadow helped Maria up to the wall. The sun was rising and with it came Falath and his host of Chao over the horizon.

"No way! He came, Shadow! Falath came to help us!" Maria yelled excitedly.

"Yes, I knew he would." Shadow said smiling.

The battle that followed was long and hard, but with bravery and many noble sacrifices, the Chao were able to drive off Agumar's host with the aid of Falath.

Shadow and Maria met out on the field with King Bregier who was quite jubilant.

"Ha! A glorious victory has been forged here today with your aid! My people are safe, however, we could not find Agumar himself which disturbs me." The king cheered joyfully.

"That is because he was not with this force. He only sent a small division of his hoard to fight us here while the main force continues to Nathelien." Falath said as he walked up to them.

"Nathelien is still in danger then..." Neo sighed.

"I am to Nathelien alone to save my son. I have ordered my men to go to Thrandyl. I suggest that you go there as well, king. Both kingdoms of Chao must be united if we hope to stop this threat." Falath explained.

"There is wisdom in your words, though traitor you may be. I had already planned to aid our mother empire. We will make ready to leave." The King said and flew off.

"Despite our first intentions, I believe that it would be wise to aid the Chao. Maria, you should go on ahead of us to Thrandyl. The Chao must know that Dyrnwyn has returned." Neo explained.

"Wait! I don't want to leave Shadow!" Maria yelled in protest.

"Yeah, I don't want her to go alone either!" Rouge said as she crossed her arms.

"I am sorry, but we could be attacked on the road. The rest of us must remain with the King's army." Neo said, trying to calm them down.

"It's fine, Maria. I'll be at Thrandyl as well." Shadow assured her.

"I know you will, Shadow, but I promised that I would never leave you..." Maria sighed.

"You're not breaking any promise, Maria. We had no idea that this war would last so long. Besides, it's the right thing to do. The Chao need to know that Dyrnwyn has returned." Shadow laughed.

"Thank you, Shadow. I'll never stop thinking about you..." Maria whispered in his ear.

Shadow smiled and kissed her.

"Nor will I to you, Maria." Shadow sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Maria was reluctant to release him, but she finally said her farewells to the others and ran off toward Thrandyl.

Falath returned his attention to Shadow and the others.

"My prayers go with you, friends. Farewell." He said and flew off toward Nathelien.

"Thrandyl is about three leagues from here. We should return to the king and prepare to leave." Neo said warily.

Shadow nodded and followed him along with Silver and Rouge. Shadow however, turned around and watched Maria disappear over the horizon.

"Neo, Maria and I overheard a wight say that the Warden of Northank was a woman. Do you know what they meant?" Shadow asked puzzled.

"They were probably referring to Northank itself as if it were their mother." Neo suggested.

"No, they spoke as if this woman was a physical being, but they simply called her the Warden." Shadow explained.

"Hmm... Then perhaps Agumar isn't our greatest threat. I will keep this in mind, but we must focus on the task at hand. Agumar might not even know who this person is." Neo said gravely.


End file.
